Samantha Colvin Adventures: The Rosewood File
by DatGuyBleach
Summary: First Fic ever. Samantha Colvin, a young ghost hunter is sent to Rosewood to investigate A. Will she find A and put an end to the girls nightmare or will she be pulled into something bigger then she can handle?
1. Prologue

"Rosewood, PA?"

"Yeah. Rosewood, PA. Small place the last time I checked. You should feel at home Sam. Saint Louis is pretty small." Tim says, looking at the wikipedia for Rosewood.

I look over his shoulder to check the wiki. "Hmm...you make a fair point. Why does Marcus want me to go there anyway? Didn't think it was standard to send a 17 year old to a town she has no clue about."

Tim keeps his eyes on the screen. "It's not but this isn't a standard case. It involves high school kids. He wants you to go undercover to solve this one. Speaking of which…" He clicks a link on the wiki and a whole different site pops up.

The site has a picture of a beautiful blonde. She has amazing blue eyes and a smirk on her face that makes you want to kiss it and wipe it off her face all at the same time. I must have been staring because Tim snaps his friends.

"Good looking yea? This is Alison Dilaurentis. One day...she simply disappears. No clues, nothing. Then her body turns up. Again, no clue to how she died. Her friends…" Tim clicks on a file and four more pictures pop up. All girls and damn was they good looking. One was a blonde with blue eyes, could have been Alison's sister. One was a tall brunette that had nice brown eyes. One was a tan raven hair girl with brown eyes. Finally there was another brunette my height with big green eyes. "These are her friends. Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery. You want to talk about people being involved in everything...these chicks are always in the middle of it." He clicks another file and a bunch of stories pop up. Tim was right. These four girls are always in the middle of it.

"So one good looking girl goes missing and her good looking friends are always in the middle of things happening in town? What does this have to do with us exactly?" I simply stated.

Tim clicks one more link and map of the town pops up with red dots. Oh no...this can't be good. "Alison has been spotted at these spots all over the city. See what the problem?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Dead girl walking around. That's why we are needed"

Tim nods. "Each friend has had a run in with "Alison". Hanna claims she saved them from a fire. Emily claims she saved her from a burning barn. Spencer calls her Red Coat…"

I stop him there. "Red Coat? You can't be serious. Red Coat is done. I saw to that myself. Wait...if Red Coat is around…"

Tim sighs and nods. "A is back and it seems the girls is it's targets. At first Mona…"

I stop him again. "Mona? Please don't tell me Mona Vanderwaal is a part of this…" I facepalm and sink into my chair.

"Yes, your ex partner Mona Vanderwaal is actually from Rosewood, PA and boy did she has a bone to pick with these chicks. Seems Alison was the girl she told us about. For a couple of years there, Mona acted as A but was figured out. Sent to Radley. Soon after, Mona start getting marching orders from A and A has been going after the girls since."

"So" I sit up straight "Thanks to Mona's hatred for the girls, A has resurfaced. I guess I am going hunting. When do I leave?"

Tim smiles. "Tomorrow. We got your host home ready and everything. Remember McCullers?"

A smile forms on my face and I nod. "Nick and Paige McCullers? Sure I remember them. Nick finally got over the fact his kid is gay?"

"Not only that, its thanks to him we actually got all this information. Young Paige is dating Emily Fields. He overheard them talking about A and that's when he contacted us."

I stand up and look at the computer screen. So much information, so many stories. All of it...center around five high school girls. "Send all this to my phone. I'll get down to the bottom of it and put an end to A once and for all."


	2. Chapter One - Masks

As I stand here with my arms folded across my chest waiting for my luggage, I think about the entire situation. It was bad. Mona's pure hatred for the girls somehow attracted A to Rosewood and it was taking out it's rage on this girls. As you can tell, this isn't my first run in with A. Actually if I am telling y'all the truth...it's my third one. Like the saying goes...third times a charm. Hopefully I can finally end the madness that is A. I am snapped out my thoughts as I hear an all too familiar voice.

"You're here!" Paige says with happiness and relief in her voice. I couldn't help but smile. Paige McCullers. It's been a year since I seen her. She has gotten a bit taller and actually has a warm smile on her face. Last time she was always wearing a sneer on her face. Maybe this Emily chick is doing her some good. She walks over and gives me a huge hug, nearly lifting me off the ground and I laugh. "Your luggage still not here yet?"

I shake my head. "Not yet. Sorry about you having to come all the way to Lagurdia to pick me up."

Paige waves it off. "It's cool. I mean, Philly International would have been easier but this is New York after all. Not everyday I get to come to New York you know. I scoff a bit and she notices it. "What? Not a fan of New York?"

I roll my eyes. "Long story I am willing to share some other day." Out the corner of my eye I notice luggage has arrived. "Finally. Thought my stuff would never get here." Paige gives me a hand with my luggage. "Aww always the gentlewoman I see. Emily is rather lucky."

Paige blushes. "Shut up"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Actually speaking of Emily, does she know I am here?"

She nods. "Sure does. I wasn't going to lie to her about you. After all, we are just friends. Plus you are just here a couple of weeks. She doesn't have a problem with that."

I nod. Paige doesn't know the true reason why I am here. To her, I am just staying with them since my folks doesn't trust me enough to be home alone. She doesn't know that I am here to hunt down A and end the torment. I let Paige take lead as we had to her car in a comfortable silence. Finally she breaks it.

"Samantha?"

Oh no. Normally when people use my full name, it means things are about to get serious. "Yeah Paige?"

I look at her and she has a huge smile on her face. "Glad to have you here." She sticks out her tongue at me.

I laugh and push her. "You damn dork. I thought you had something serious to say. No one calls me by my full name."

She laughs and smiles. "Sorry but I couldn't resist." When we reach her car, her smiles falters into a full frown. "What the hell is that?" She points to her windshield and there is a box with a note attached to it. The box was nicely wrapped in red paper.

Red paper? Wait...can't be…

Paige grabs the note and her eyes widen, searching the parking lot. "This isn't funny!" she yells out into empty parking lot. I take the note from her as she continues to look around. As I read the note, my eyes widen

_Welcome back into the fold Samantha Colvin. xoxo Red Coat_

This can't be. Red Coat was here? Waiting for me? I shake myself out my thoughts and grab the box off the windshield, quickly ripping into the wrapping paper. Inside the box was two items. A business card and a broken mask. I read the card out loud. "Hector Lime. Sculptor." There's an address. It's in Rosewood. I take a closer look at the mask. "What the…" The mask seems to look like…

"Is that a mask of Alison Dilaurentis? Someone thought it would be funny to send you a broken mask of a dead girl? Oh shit...it's A." Pagie says, panicking.

"Who's A?" I say, faking as if I didn't know.

Paige shakes her head. "No I said too much. You don't need to know anything about that. Come on...let's go." She opens her trunk and quickly throwing my luggage into the car. "Get rid of that." she says pointing to the box. I pocket the note and business card before discarding the box. We get into her car and drive off.

The ride to Rosewood was drove in silence. I can tell Paige was thinking about the package, the message from Red Coat, the broken mask and A so I decided to ask again. "Paige? Who's A?"

Paige looks at me briefly before looking back to the road. "Sam, no. I am not dragging you into it."

"Sorry Paige but it seems someone around has. Now you going to tell me what's going on? Who's is Red Coat and A?"

She shrugs. "I never heard of Red Coat but A…" She swallows hard. "A is something bad." She sighs loudly. "Look...what I am about to tell you can never leave this car." I nod and she continues. "About two years ago, Emily and her friends was getting tortured by this person called A. Turns out A was Mona Vanderwaal, a girl that picked on by Alison Dilaurentis. Mona wanted to the girls to pay for it so she took her rage out on them. Finally she was caught and sent to Radley. Radley is a mental hospital. The girls thought it was over but then Mona is released and the A attacks pick up again. Of course they think it's Mona but it turns out that Mona was taking orders from whoever this new A is. Now Mona is in the crosshairs and Samantha I tell you...these attacks aren't high schoolish. These are some heavy attacks. The girls have faced near death experiences." By the time Paige is finished, there are tears in her eyes. "I love her so much Sam...I can't have anything happen to her." She slams her fists against the steering wheel. "I want to fucking kill A. Whoever it is."

I simply nod. "Wow...that's...wow." I can't tell her that I know all that already but hearing from her and the raw emotions just gives me more motivation to end all of this. My thoughts are broken when Paige speaks again.

"Now it seems A is trying to get to me through you. A will do anything to hurt these girls if it means hurting the ones they love and having something to you while you're here because of A…" I stop her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I get it Paige." I smile a bit to get her to calm down a bit. "I won't do anything to rock the boat." I completely lie through my teeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(**Hours later. Paige's home)**

I stare at myself in the mirror in the guest room. My raven hair, straight and flowing past my shoulders, my skin a mix of black and white, giving me a caramel complexion. If anything people would think I am Emily's sister or something. I walk over to my luggage and start to unload it. Opening my suitcase reveals my clothing but I know it holds more. I move my clothes and unlock the secret compartment, revealing my "tools". I start to make a mental check note.

One pair of ghost buster gloves and shoes. Ghost buster gloves and shoes allows me to go hand to hand with ghosts. Normally ghost can't be touch by humans. They can mess with you but you can't mess with them. With these gloves and shoes though, I can do more than touch.

One Glock 42 with salt rounds and extra clips of salt and live rounds. Salt can't defeat ghost but causes them to disperse.

One compact shotgun made for me with salt rounds and the extra salt and live rounds. I know I got the glock but shotgun tends to cover more area.

One Samsung Note equipped with latest tech. What I mean by that is, a hacking program, jamming program, tracking system and all the information Tim dug up on the girls.

What can I say...I come prepare. As I overlook my inventory, I hear voices downstairs. I know Paige is one of them but there is someone I never heard before. A girl's voice. As I exited the room the voices get more animated. Boy they are arguing about something. I slowly look over the banister and see two people, Paige and...is that Emily? Yeah...that is Emily.

"What do you mean she got a message from A?" Emily ask with a tone of questioning.

"I'm telling you Ems, she got a message. Damn thing was welcoming her to the fold...whatever the hell that means. What's even weirder, the note was from someone called Red Coat."

Emily looks at Paige with a wtf look. "Red Coat? You sure Paige?!" She was basically yelling at this point.

"Emily calm down. What makes you think I would lie about that? If you want, I could ask Sam to show you the note." Paige calmly replies.

Emily calms down a bit. "Okay. Let's ask her to show us."

I quickly turn and head about to the room. "Shit!" I say out loud as I notice I haven't covered up my tools. Covering up the tools, I hear a knock at the door. "Come in."

Paige enters the room. "Samantha, meet Emily." Emily walks in and shyly smiles at me.

I extend my hand. "Please, just call me Sam."

She shakes my hand with a firm grip. "I'm Emily. Paige says you have a note from someone calling themselves Red Coat." Wow this girl gets to the point. Part of me respects that. "Mind if I see the note?"

I reach into my pocket and hand her the note. She reads it over. "Anything else?"

I nod. "There was a broken mask that came along with it. According to Paige, the mask looked like…"

"Alison." Emily says, cutting me off. "Hector Lime. That son of a bitch." How the hell did she know that? As if she read my thoughts "Lime is a guy that makes props and stuff for movies, mostly horror films. He made a ton of Alison ones, even one of Melissa." Melissa I thought to myself. Melissa Hastings, Spencer's sister. She was a part of this too but this mask business is new to me. Emily excuses herself from the room.

"She seems nice." I say to Paige who looks like she is kinda embarrassed.

"Sorry Sam. Normally she is nicer than that. This whole A business is messing with her head."

"It's fine Paige. I understand. She's just under a lot of…" I'm cut off by Emily.

"Paige, I gotta go. Me and Spencer are going to pay Lime a visit."

Paige face drops. "Wait a minute Emily. Why are you going this late? Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

Emily shakes her head. "No. Lime is probably leaving now. It could be him, messing with us for A. I want answers." I was beginning to like Emily. "Samant...Sam. It was nice meeting you." Emily leaves, leaving me and Paige standing there.

"Paige...I know you wanted me to stay out of it but…" Paige puts up a hand.

"You still got that business card? I am in need for a mask." I smile and hand her the card.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(**Hector Lime's shop)**

"This place has creepy written all over it." Paige says as we exit her car.

I nod. "Agreed. Makes sense though. Emily did say he made all types of props for horror movies right?" She nods. "Well he must do a good job. This place has vibes, not all of them good." It was true. I could feel it. This place had secrets and it was up to me to figure them out. "Let's hurry. The last thing you want is Emily coming here and both of us are here to greet her."

"Agreed." Paige simply states as she makes her way to the front door and knocks. "Hello? Mr. Lime?" No answer. "Looks like no one is home."

I push her to the side. "Good. I was hoping for that." I pull out my lock picking kit and get to work. "What?" I say when Paige gives me a shocked look. "You really think this guy was going to give us straight answers? Better this way." Okay so what I was going was completely against the law but from reading the reports, the law around these parts was useless. Granted they are going against a manifested form of hatred.

"Look, I agree that Lime might gave us the run around but breaking and entering? Plus where the hell did you get a lock picking kit?"

"Be surprised what you can find on google."

Paige rolls her eyes. "Yea I bet. Sam this has bad idea written all over it." She turns to leave.

I grab her wrist. "Paige...we are here. I know what we are doing is bad but I remember you saying you wanted to put an end to A and all this mess. What if this Lime guy has a clue to how to find A? Willing to pass that up or willing to let Emily find the information and have her risk her life?" That was low but I needed Paige to stay here.

Paige pulls away with me, a bit of hate in her eyes but they soften and she sighs. "Okay. Fine. Let's get this done."

I smile. "That's my bad ass gay girl." She scoffs and I laugh a bit as I work the lock. With a twist here and a turn there...bam. The door was unlocked. "Got it. Ready?" She nods and I slowly enter the shop. "Good so far. No alarm." I reach for a light switch and the whole shop lights up.

When I say this place could have belong to Tim Burton, that would be an understatement. There was props everywhere. Different masks, all shapes and sizes. Tools all over the place. Paige whistles. "Man this place is something out of a Tim Burton movie." I couldn't help but laugh. "What?" Paige asks as she touches a really good looking monster mask that look like it could be used for a monster out of the blue lagoon.

"I was thinking the same thing actually. Great minds think alright yeah?" She nods as she prods more masks on the wall. When she reaches the far end of the wall, she stops and stares at the wall. "What are you looking at?" She simply points and I look at what she pointing to just to stop in my place. "Whoa...are those…"

She nods, clearly still shocked to be looking at what we are seeing. "A whole wall of Alison masks." She reaches out and touches one. "Man...they are really good. Almost life like."

I had to agree. These masks are life like...too life like. I take out my phone and snap a couple of pictures. As I do this, something catches my eye on the far table. It's another mask. "Hey Paige. There another mask on the table there." She walks over to the table and picks up the mask, studying it before her eyes widen and she drops the mask. "What's wrong?" I rush over to her and pick up the mask. Studying it myself, I couldn't make out why she was freaking out till I studying it more. "Wait. This mask looks like Emily." That explains how she knew Lime.

"She never told me she let the asshole make a mask of her." Paige says with some anger on her voice.

"Pretty sure she didn't want to freak you out. I mean...look at this place. Knowing you, you would have came back the same day and tried to beat the crap out of him. If it makes you feel better, take it." I gave her the mask and she puts it into her purse. "Now let's look around more. Maybe we can get a clue to something. Check the back, I'll keep checking up here." She nods and disappears into the back. I look back at the wall with the Alison masks. There had to be at least ten of them, maybe more because some of the racks was empty. I don't know what made me do it but I had gotten the urge to put one one. Removing the lowest one from the rack, I place the mask on my face and suddenly I blackout for a second. I shake it off and hold my head. "The hell was that?" Wait...my voice. It's different. Gone was my midwestern accent I gotten over the years of living in Missouri, replaced by more of east coast one. Something is off. I feel taller too. Like I grown three inches. I look down at my hands and had to blink twice. I'm completely white. What the hell? My hair feels different as well, a bit heavier. I run my hand through my hair. It's blonde and curly. I needed a mirror. Luckily there was one right there next to the masks. As I look into the mirror, I had to do a double take. I was staring at me, expect I wasn't me anymore. I was looking at Alison Dilaurentis.

"Got something Sam! Seems this guy is meeting someone tomorrow night at a club in Philly called Terra Mortuis. Nine o'clock." Paige screams from the back. Terra Mortuis? Land of the Dead in Latin? Someone had an interesting way of naming a club. "Sam didn't you hear me? I got…" Paige stops dead in her tracks. "Al...Al...Alis...ALISON?!" Oh shit.

"Wait Paige. It's not what you think." I throw my hands up. "It's me. Sam."

"You suppose to be dead! What are you?!" She looks around the room. "Sam? Sam?! Where is she Alison?!" She rushes me and tackles me to the ground. The air is knocked out of me as we hit the floor. She keeps me pinned to the ground. "Where?!"

"Paige. It's me...Samantha. I can prove it." I touch my face, remove the mask and the blackout happens again for a second. I open my eyes to see Paige looking at me with confusing written all over it. "Paige? May you get off me? Don't think Emily would like you on top of me like this." She blinks, confusing still on her face but she gets off me. I check my body and sigh in relief. I'm me again. I pick up the mask and just simply stare at it. Lime...what kind of material was you using. This has Majora's Mask written all over it. What? You thought that it was just some video game ploy. It's real. "Paige?" I look over at her and she still is shocked. Snapping my fingers at her got her focus on me. "What did find again?"

"Terra Mortuis. It's a club in Philly. He is meeting someone there tomorrow night at nine. What the fuck was that? One moment I saw Alison then it was you. What the hell?"

I stare at the mask. "I don't know but we got what we needed. Let's go before your girlfriend shows up." I place the mask into my bag and get up, helping Paige to her feet. We put everything back as it was before we got there minus the Emily and Alison mask. As we are walking to car, Paige spoke up.

"You think...you think Emily's mask could do the same thing?"

I reach the car door. "Possibly Paige." She simply nods and gets into the car. The drive back to Paige's house was rode in silence. Clearly she was thinking about what had transpired at the shop, which I was thinking for. I sent a pic of the mask to Tim and explain what had went down.

T: Holy shit. The mask transform you into Alison? Like full transformation?

S: Yeah. My whole body. I was Alison. I'm thinking Hector Lime dipped into the stuff that makes Majora's mask possible.

T: If that's the case, that's not good. This guy made horror movie props. I'll send a team look more into the shop. Something tells me you will be heading to Philly.

S: Yeah. I want to get answers from Hector Lime myself. If he is a key to get to A, then I want him.

T: Take it Paige will be tagging along?

I look over at Paige, her face unreadable.

S: Yeah. Something tells me she will be tagging along.

T: Then you better come clean to her. I'll send more equipment your way. Also I'll update Marcus on what's going on.

S: Thanks Tim.

T: Good luck Sam. Be careful.

We finally reach Paige's home and she still has an unreadable face. Not knowing what to say and leaving it till tomorrow, I open my door just for her to stop me. "Guess we are going clubbing tomorrow?" I nod. "Good. I was in a mood to club."

**A/N: My first actually chapter. Completed. Yay me. Hoping everyone will enjoy this story. I'm not the strongest writer but hell if I don't have an overthinking mind lol. This story came to me when I was watching the show and I thought what if A wasn't a person really but more of a entity of hate. Would explain why A is everywhere and can't be seen. Anyway as I wrote this I couldn't help but put music to this as well. You know...almost like you are actually watching a show or something. Since I plan on doing more stories involving this character, I figured what if each adventure had an opening and ending like that of an anime. So feel free to look up these songs and tell me what you think.**

**Opening theme: Nightmare - The World**

**Ending theme: Nana Kitade - Antoinette Blue**

**Have fun reading. Till next time**


	3. Chapter Two - Terra Mortuis

**A/N: Wow. The fact that people are following and adding to their favorites is shocking to me. Hell, I even got a review. Thanks everyone. I am having fun writing this. Now for the next chapter of the adventure.**

You would think telling Paige that I hunt down ghosts would make her question my sanity. Nope. Actually it has the opposite effect.

(**Flashback)**

_We are sitting on the bed in the guestroom. Paige is very deep in her thoughts. Her face tells me she is processing everything I told her. I was completely honest with her. Everything from what I do, to why I was there, to knowing her dad, to knowing things about the girls. There was no point to lying to her anymore and having her help me with this is a plus for me._

"_You're telling me you hunt down ghosts? Like actually ghosts?" Paige asks me calmly. _

"_Yes Paige. I hunt down ghosts."_

"_How do you hunt them down?" I got up from the bed and dragged my suitcase onto the bed. Opening it, I saw her the secret compartment and her eyes widen. "Holy shit. Are those guns? Wait. Gloves and shoes?"_

"_Yeah. These gloves and shoes are special. Allows you to go hand to hand with ghosts. Normally you can't touch them."_

"_But ghosts can touch you?" I nod. "Kinda messed up." She picks up the glock and checks out the clip._

"_Who taught you to handle a gun?"_

_Paige smiles. "My dad. Makes sense now. Thought it was odd he was teaching me how to shoot a gun and close quarters combat. These rounds are odd." She looks at the salt bullet._

"_These…" I take the bullet and clip from her, reloading back into the gun "are salt bullets. Salt disperses ghosts. Actually can be used to keep them out or trap them in." _

"_Are there other things out there?"_

"_Huh. I thought you would be freaked out by all this."_

"_Answer my question."_

"_Sure?"_

"_Like what? Oh shit! Those that mean vampires exist?"_

_I nod. "Yeah. They do."_

"_Met one?"_

"_Actually I know one."_

"_No way!" Paige leaps to her feet, a weird smile on her face. "No way."_

"_Way. She's from the UK. Still there the last time I checked."_

"_So that means…"_

"_Yes Paige. Vampires, werewolves, demons, angels and a lot of things that go bump in the exist."_

_She sits down, taking in all the information. "So...what is A?"_

"_A is an entity. It's pure hatred personified. When someone has so much hatred stored up, A is released."_

"_Mona's hatred for Alison released this A?" _

"_Pretty much but that's what bugs me."_

"_What you mean?"_

"_Mona forgave the girls right?" Paige nods and I continue. "A should have stopped right then and there. However it seems A has gotten stronger over time. Ever to a point where it was giving orders to Mona then turns on her." I look at Paige and she is deep in thought._

"_What if this A isn't Mona's doing? You said it yourself. A should have been done. What if this A is someone's else hatred?"_

_I thought of that. Been thinking about it for awhile. "That's a valid point."_

_Paige sighs a bit. "I was afraid you would say that. The girls aren't exactly popular around here. Hell, I even hated them for awhile."_

_That's true. I read the stories. Every time something went down in Rosewood, the girls was involved somehow. If A was released due to someone's else hatred then we had a long list of people to investigate. I'm deep in my own thoughts when Paige narrows her eyes a bit as if she was deep in her own thoughts as well then leaps off the bed. "Holy shit! I think I know what's going down at that club." Huh? "What was the name of that club again?"_

"_Terra Mortuis."_

_Her face scrunchies. "What is that? Latin?"_

_I nod. "Yes. It's Latin for…"_

_She puts her hand up. "Land of the Dead. Oh no. No no no no…" She starts to pace. "I thought I was overthinking things. Hearing stuff."_

_I stand up and place my hands on her shoulders to keep her in place. "What are you talking about Paige? What did you hear?"_

"_I overheard some girls talking. When they start talking about Emily, I wanted to kill them but something told me to listen to them. Supposedly, there is group...more like an army of sorts that hates Alison and her crew aka the girls. You would think with Alison being dead and the girls pretty much moving on it would have died down. There's a meeting that was suppose to happen at a club called Land of the Dead."_

"_Terra Mortuis…"_

_She nods. "Can't be a coincidence. That's gotta be the meeting the girls was talking about."_

_Paige is right. Seems that whoever call this meeting is leading this army of haters. This leader could be A._

"_Alright. Looks like we are going clubbing."_

_Paige fist pumps in the air. "Hell yeah! We might get A and end this shit!" I smile at her. She was thinking the same thing I was thinking but then I frown. "What Sam? This is a good plan."_

"_Expect one problem." I point to her, eyeing her up and down._

"_No. You can't keep me away from this. Not after all you told me Sam."_

_I shake my head. " No no. Paige, I mean you walking into that place would be a bad idea."_

"_What? Why" I can see she is getting worked up but then she stops and thinks about it. "Oh right. I am Emily's girlfriend. I would be spotted a mile away."_

_I nod. "Exactly. We need a way of getting you into the club without tipping them off." I rub my chin, pacing a bit as I think. Wait...I know. I turn on my heels to face Paige. "What if you don't go in as Paige but as Melissa Hastings?"_

_The look from Paige's face goes from confusion to worry. "Wait a minute. How would I even do that?" She thinks for a second and her eyes widen, backing up from me. "No. Hell no! I am not doing that! Not wearing that mask!"_

"_If you want to get into that club with me, you will. Plus something tells me that Melissa is a part of the army. You might get in a lot easier than me."_

_Paige sighs and sits down on the bed. "This a crazy plan."_

_I sit by her and give her a pat on the shoulder. "Welcome to my world."_

(**Present time. Sitting inside a motel room, a few blocks from the club)**

The plan was simple. Go in, find the leader of this army and if it's A, we try to end it. If not A, then we get information. I look at Paige get ready and she has a game face on. Thanks to Tim, he got extra equipment rushed over, including my japanese katana Gōsutosureiyā. She's loading her glock with salt rounds and picks two extra clips in her back pocket, one salt and the other live. Can't never be too careful. She is also rocking ghost buster gloves and shoes.

"You ready for this Paige?" I hand her the mask. "We can do this. Remember if shit goes sideways, we leave. With or without the information we are looking for. Got it?" Paige looks at me with a stone expression etch into her face. "Paige, promise me." She doesn't move and I grab her by the collar. "Promise me! No heroics. We leave if it gets sideways." She reluctantly nods and I let her go, smoothing out her collar. "Sorry. It's just that I seen good people die because they try to do too much. Last thing I need is your death on my soul or having to explain to Emily why she lost her girlfriend."

Paige's face softens and she sighs. "I just want this to be over. Is it too much to ask that A is actually here and we put an end to its ass tonight?" I shake my head and she sighs again. "Good. Thought it was me." She looks at the mask and breathes out loud. "Alright. Let's do this. Goodbye Paige McCullers….hello Melissa Hastings." She places the mask on her face and the change is instant. Blink and you would miss it. Standing before me was Melissa Hastings. Brown eyes, a bit taller than Paige, hair almost like Spencer's and an air that about her that spelled money and power. "How do I look? Shit is that my voice? I sound like Melissa." I point to a mirror and Paige looks into it, Melissa looking back at her. "How does this even work? Magic?"

"We think it's the same stuff that was used to make Majora's mask?"

Paige's face turns up at that. "Like the video game? Legend of Zelda? Let me guess. Hyrule actually existed?"

"No but that mask does. Be shocked what video games are based off real things."

"Now you are just fucking with me."

I shake my head. "Being honest. Know the game Castlevaina?" She nods. "Well the Belmont clan is real. I tangled with one last year. He was trying to hurt my vampire friend."

"The one from the UK?"

"That's the one."

"Wow." She looks in to the mirror again and feels her face. "This is just...wow. It's her face and" she looks herself up and down, "her body. Nothing is mine. This is nuts. Wait. I don't remember you grabbing this mask at all."

"Well I did at the last minute before we left. Had a feeling it will come in handy just like the Alison and Emily mask."

"Well I still don't like the fact he made a mask of Emily. Remind me to punch him in the face."

I laugh. "Will do but remember...not there to cause trouble."

She nods. "Right. There to get information and hopefully put an end to A." Paige looks herself over once more. "Alright. Let's do this."

(**The club)**

Oddly enough, getting into the club was easy. The bouncer didn't check my id or search us but when someone else tried, they was checked fully. Weird.

Paige pokes me in the side to break me out my thoughts. "What was that about? We got in easily."

"Agreed. Maybe Melissa has been here before." I don't share my true thoughts.

Paige simply nods. "Maybe so. She is a Hasting after all." We enter the double doors. "Wow...this place is actually pretty damn colorful." The club was lit up with neon lights. We could see the dj's booth. They was playing a song I know. I grab Paige's hand. "What are you doing?"

"We are here early. The meeting doesn't start till nine, plus" I scan the dance floor, bar and everywhere else I can look "I don't see Hector anyway. If this plan is to work, we can't stick out like sore thumbs." I start to sway my hips against Paige.

"Sam!" Paige blushes. "What are you…"

"Like I said...can't stick out. Dance!" I place my hands on her hips and start to sway her. Finally she listens and starts to dance against me. I wrap an arm around her waist, bringing her closer. "Someone is watching us." I turn her so she can get a view of the person and I hear her grasp. "You know them?"

Paige leans in and whisper close to me ear. "Noel Khan. Used to date Aria. Hates the girls. Really doesn't like the Hastings."

"Guess we are on the right track." The song stops and another plays. I jump up and down as I hear the song. It's Break Out Of by Hirata Shihoko and Lotus Juice. " I love this song!" I move away from Paige, head over to the dj booth, grab a mic and suddenly find myself in the middle of the dance floor. I smile as the song lyrics starts and I start to sing.

'_One thing that I'm sure is that you've got a plan to survive this madness of war_

The dj starts to rap at the rapping section as I dance

_Life's gonna slug you out, it ain't gonna do, so supposed you're on your feet then it's back to solitude'  
><em>

My hips sway back and forth as I hear the crowd cheer me on. Suddenly I see blonde hair with a black streak in it and rocker look to her join me in the floor. She has striking blue eyes and a very nice smile. Wait...Hanna? What the hell is Hanna Marin doing here? Hanna dances and sings along with me, pulling me close to sing into the mic.

_'When you think it's a stupid point though, and it feels just like the same predicament, but this time you give up nothing'_

Hanna winks at me and I blush, hoping she doesn't notice.

'BREAK OUT OF THE DARK! Time to take a step up no more cruising along, all well and good'

The dj joins on the floor as he raps.

_'BREAK OUT OF THE SHELL! Deep down inside your feel life lagging behind, no need to fear, it's time you BURN THAT DREAD!'_

The dj circles us while having that rapping stance you see when rappers are throwing down as we dance. Next thing I know Hanna takes the mic from me

'Make the most out of time we share because when the end comes we're probably gonna go long. go along'

I clap once and sway my hips to the music along with Hanna

_'Today might be any other day but I don't wanna waste another day drawn, along'  
><em>

I clap again both pulling Hanna close to share the mic.

_'What it is is never certain, such a strong way to think and turn around that fate, I'm never going to give up.'_

Hanna turns sings the next part with such passion and heart.

'BREAK OUT OF YOUR HEAD! Time to take a step up no more cruising along, all well and good

I place a hand on Hanna's hip and sway with her, earning a very big and flirty smile in return.

_'BREAK OUT OF YOUR FATE! Deep down inside your feel life lagging behind, no need to fear, it's time you BURN THAT DREAD!'_

As me and Hanna dance, the dj is joined by another guy as they go hard on the rapping section of the song. When that section of the song is done, Hanna slows us down and looks me in the eyes and I couldn't look away.

'When you think it's a stupid point though, and it feels just like the same predicament, but this time you give up nothing

Hanna leans in and I couldn't help but lean as well, our lips nearly touching.

_'What it is is never certain, such a strong way to think and turnaround that fate, I'm never going to give up.'_

Suddenly we pull out and start singing again with the crowd joining in the singing.

_'BREAK OUT OF THAT EASE! Please don't let you put up, you ain't gonna last in the storm, for better or worse'_

Hanna looks at me and shoots me a wink and I blush hard. Gotta stop that.

_'BREAK OUT OF THE DARK! Deep down inside your feel life lagging behind, no need to fear, it's time you BURN THAT DREAD!'_

The crowd erupts with applause and we take a bow. Hanna walks over to me with a smile on her face. I won't mind looking at the smile all day.

"Nice moves out there short stuff." Her tone playful.

"Not bad yourself blondie." I shot back just as playful.

She laughs. "Please tell me I can buy my sexy dance partner a drink?" My face turns red and she smirks. "Aww. You're even cuter when you blush."

That makes me blush harder. "Umm...th..than...thanks." Man she is making me nervous.

"You never answer my question short stuff. May I buy you a drink?" I nod fast. "Good. Come on." She grabs my hand and I feel like I been shock. Huh...so it's true. Tim always told me when he met his wife that when they first, he felt like he was shocked. The connection is there. She must have felt it too because she looks at me and blushes a bit.

I smirk and took my chance to pounce. "Looks like I'm not the only cute one when blushing." I give her a wink and her blush turns brighter.

We make it to the bar and sit down on the stools. "What you having short stuff?" she asks with that playful tone.

"I have a name you know."

"I know. I plan on having it in my phone before this night ends."

I blush hard. "Confident aren't we?"

She leans in and whispers into my ear. "Well when I see something I like, I go for it. Why do you think I was out there on the floor with you?" She claps. "Now what do you want to drink?"

I am completely shocked. Hanna...wants me? Sure I'm cute but damn Hanna is beautiful, not to mention sexy as hell. I shake myself out my thoughts. "I'll take a Smirnoff Green Apple and the name is Samantha but call me Sam." I extend my hand out.

"Yo, two green apple smirnoffs!" She yells at the bartender and turns her attention. "Name's Hanna and I think we are past shaking hands. Last time I checked your hand was on my hip." Her tone suggestive. I nod like a simpleton and she laughs sweety. "Good because I been thinking about kissing you for a bit now." She leans in and I lean in, our lips about to touch…

"Hanna!" a voice screams beside us, forcing us to jump away from the other.

"Damn Spence. You sure do know how to cock block." Hanna bites back. The hell? Spencer's here too?

"Keep it in your pants Hanna. We are suppose to be looking for her, not picking up random bar chicks." Spencer spits back. I clench my fists. Who the hell she think she is? Hanna must have picked up my vibe because you was about to go off but sees something.

"You guys find her yet?" a small body appears beside Spencer. Just great...Aria too. Aria looks at me and smiles. "Nice singing and dancing out there. Really enjoyed it." I smile back at her

"Umm hello? I was out there too Aria." Hanna huffs.

"I see you dance and sing all the time Hanna. Never seen her dance and sing before. She is good." I blush and Hanna laughs.

"Careful with this one Aria. She likes to blush. Don't want her turning into an apple."

"Tomato Hanna. Don't want her turning into a tomato." Spencer corrects. "Anyway, we don't have time for this. Have you seen her or not?"

Hanna waves her off. "No I haven't seen Paige." Paige? Why are they looking for Paige. "You know Emily is going to kill you when she finds out you put one of Mona's spy apps on Paige's phone." That's rather sneaky, even more sneaky the fact Emily doesn't know about it.

"Paige just runs off with her houseguest without saying anything. The same houseguest that supposedly got a message from A. We know nothing about this Samantha chick."

Hanna looks at me. "Wait. Your name is Samantha right?" Spencer looks at me with wide eyes. "Do you know Paige?" Hanna asks me causally. Think Sam think. I got it.

"Yes I do. I am the houseguest. I snuck out of her house and must have grabbed her phone by mistake when I was leaving. Sorry ladies. Seems you followed me here, not Paige." Spencer crosses her arms and stares at me through narrow eyes. Thank God for Hanna.

"There Spencer. Sam has the phone. Problem solved. Paige isn't in cahoots with A and Sam is a lovely girl." She places an arm around me, drawing me in to her. "Not to mention rather cute."

Before Spencer can say anything. my phone buzzes. "Excuse me for a sec. This is probably Paige calling me with my phone." Hanna lets me go and I mouth I'll be back to her, earning myself a smile. I get a good distance away so the girls couldn't hear me. "Paige. We got a problem. The girls are here!"

"What?" Paige says in a loud whisper. "They are here? How?"

"Spencer put a spy app on your phone. She seems to think you might be working for A or something."

I can hear her scoff. "That bitch. Nevermind about them. Noel saw me and led me down some stairs. The meeting is happening soon."

"Noel's a part of the army?"

"Seems so and from the looks of it, so am I, well Melissa is. Come to the back of the club, there is a door and head down the stairs. I am waiting at the bottom. Hurry."

"Alright. Let me get rid of the girls. Oh and Paige, turn off your phone. That way she can't track it."

She hangs up and I put my phone away. So, a secret meeting below this place eh? This to get some answers. I make my way back to the girls and Hanna smiles big. "There you are." She hands me my drink but I decline it.

"Sorry Hanna. I gotta go. Paige wasn't too thrilled about me leaving, let alone taking her phone." I show the phone and before I can turn it off, Hanna grabs it and enters her number into it. "Let me walk to you the door." The girls follow me to the club exit. I look at Hanna and rock on the balls of my heels. "Well...I...umm...I" I am cut off by Hanna lips crushing mine. When she pulls away. I see her smirking and other girls with their mouths open.

"What? Come on people. You seriously think I was going to let get away without tasting her lips once?" Hanna smirks, earning a head shake from Aria. "It was nice meeting you Sam. Let's hang out tomorrow unless Paige has killed you." Hanna laughs and blows a kiss to me before walking out.

Aria was next to exit. "It was nice meeting you. Hanna can be a handful but when she likes something…" She smiles and leaves.

Spencer looks at me hard before exiting. I sigh a sigh of relief and head to the back of the club where Paige told me to head. I found the door and descend down the stairs. As I reach the bottom I feel hands grab me and pull me to the side. It's Paige. She took off the Melissa mask. "Where have you been?"

"Getting the girls out of here and why did you take off the mask?"

"No point to it anymore. It got me this far and I felt this mask was trying to stick to me as if it wanted to me stay as Melissa."

"Really? Maybe it was a good idea of removing it."

"Yeah." She looks at me for a bit. "You don't wear lipstick. Why is there lipstick on your lips?"

I blush. "Well...ummm….Hannamighthavekissedme." I say really fast.

"Sam! Hanna kissed you? Hanna, Emily's best friend, Hanna kissed you?" Paige says in a loud whisper.

I shush her. "Yes. Nothing wrong with that. I even got her number."

Paige looks at me before throwing her hands up and starts walking down the hallway. I will deal with you and Spencer later. For now…" she points to the end of the hallway, "I saw people going into the room. The meeting has to be taking place there."

"Well going through the front door would a bad idea." I look up to the vents and smile.

Paige looks up with me. "What?"

I look at her and smile, pointing up to the vent. "Ever wonder what a tv dinner feels like?"

**A/N: Chapter two into the books. The name of Sam's katana is Ghost Slayer in English. The song I used is named in the story but I will put it here anyway.**

**Break out of... - Hirata Shihoko and Lotus Juice**

**Give it a listen. It's a really good song and the opening to the game, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax **

**Till then**


	4. Chapter Three - Wolves In The Herd

"So this how John McClane feels." I say as we crawl through the vents. "Always crawling through vents, saving the day and shit."

Paige huffs behind me. "Just keep moving Sam."

"Having a hard time back there?"

Paige pokes me in the ass. "Sam. Move."

"Ouch bitch. Don't be mad I am having an easier time than you. Not my fault you're tall and I'm short. Being small has it's advantages." I was moving through the vents a lot easier then Paige. My size gave me wiggle room as for Paige, she was truly feeling like a tv dinner.

"How much further? I feel like we been at this forever."

"I think we been crawling for at least five minutes. These vents go deeper than I thought. Wait stop." I come to a full stop causing Paige to run into my ass.

"Hey!" She smacks my backside.

"Shush! Listen." I can hear voices, a ton of them below us. I crawl a bit more before I found an opening and peek through it. "Yup. We reached our destination." I start to open the vent.

"What are you doing?" Paige asks with panic in her voice.

"Getting out the vent. Duh." I simply reply before slipping through the opening. I hit the ground quietly and look around. As I thought, we was above the actually meeting. There are double doors that lead to this area and stairs that lead to ground level. I look down and see a ton of people, mostly our age, gather in what seem like a warehouse. I go back to the vent. "Come on Paige. It's clear." Paige looks down at me and starts to slip through the opening. I help her down so she doesn't make too much noise on her landing.

"Thanks." she simply replies, dusting herself off. She looks down. "That is a lot of people. Does look like a small army gathering." Paige notices the doors. "We could simply walked through the doors. The vents was a waste of time."

"Well sorry for being careful." I shot back while looking at the doors. Wait. Something's off. I walk over to the doors and notice they had the Celtic symbol for control all over them. I look the ground and the word rialú was sprawled underneath the door.

Paige looks over my shoulder. "Whoa. What is that? It's beautiful." She reaches out to touch the door. I smack her hand down. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"Don't touch that. It's the Celtic symbol for control. And the word on the ground" I point to the ground and she looks. "That's the Irish word for control."

"Why? That seems odd right? Why would someone do that?"

I was about to give a response when I am cut off by a chime song, playing throughout the area. "What time is it?"

Paige looks at her phone. "Nine on the dot. Wait you hear that?" Music suddenly feels the area. "What is that?"

Suddenly everyone below us freezes in place. From the corner of my eye, I see the symbol on the door glow red. Paige notices it too and starts to back away. I look back down to the floor to see the faces of the people. Their eyes were completely white. "Oh shit…"

Paige sees what I see. "What the hell is what their eyes?"

"Spirit possession."

"Wait. You mean something has everyone under it's control? Everyone? Why aren't we under the influence."

"Because we didn't go through the door. Guessing when people went through those doors, the spirit or spirits entered them."

Paige has a questioning look on her face. "They was fine just a minute ago. What changed? The music! When we heard the chime then the music starting playing."

She's right. The music is something I never heard before. I don't under the lyrics that keep getting repeated. Never heard of the language before. Whatever this song is, it has controlling abilities. The crowd below us suddenly start to direct their attention to the front of the building. There was a stage and a podium. Something was about to go down.

Paige eyes widen and she pulls me down. "What the hell Paige?"

She simply points to the left of the stage. "Look."

Entering from the left was five people. One of them was wearing a black hoodie. Bingo. That had to be A. From what the reports had on this A, it don a black hoodie. I look over to Paige and the color from her face is gone. "Paige?" I shake her and she doesn't respond. "Paige. What's the matter?" She doesn't say anything and points to one the figures on stage with A. I look at the figure and had to blink twice. Oh shit. This isn't good. The figure was no other than Lyndon James, the mentally unstable bastard that kidnapped Paige and was going to force Emily watch as he kill her. Emily while defending herself, put an end to his life. Seeing him makes me look at the other figures. Sure enough, two more spirits was up there. Darren Wilden, the police detective who harassed the girls non stop during his investigations, Hanna mostly. He was found dead but no one knew who killed him. The other figure was Garrett Reynolds, the police officer accused of the murders of Alison and Maya St. Germain, Emily's first real girlfriend. He was later cleared. The last figure looked like something out of Tim Burton. That had to be Hector Lime. They all reach the center of the stage looking out across the floor. Paige grips me hard on the shirt and I take her hand. "Paige. Relax. They don't know we are here and I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Remember, if it goes sideways…" Some of the color to her face is restored.

"I didn't think it would be this hard you know? Looking at the monster that killed Maya, wanted to kill me just to hurt Emily." she chokes out, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Paige…"

She cuts me off. "Look. A is about to speak." Pointing to A, I see it go to the podium.

"My allies…" A speaks and I couldn't help but look at Paige. She shoots me the same surprised look I gave her. The voice is strange. It's a mix between ominous and sweet. We can hear a teenage girl's voice fused with the entity. "We are one step closer to finally getting our revenge. One step closer to destroying Alison for good. She will pay for everything she has done." Alison is dead though. They are speaking if she is alive. "She hides but we will find her!"

"Alison's dead though right?" Paige asks with confusion laced in her tone.

'Yeah but remember the Alison masks. Could be some running around as her and these people think it's the real one."

Paige is about to say something when A continues talking. "However, I know some of you are here as well to destroy the four bitches Alison calls friends. You!" A points to a random body in the crowd. "What has Alison or her friends done to you?"

The person speaks, again mixing ominous and the person's voice. "Alison made me feel like complete shit. Walked all over me." A points to another person. "Spencer Hastings embarrassed me in class. Made me out to be an idiot." A points to another and another. Me and Paige sat there as well listened to reason after reason to why they was hated. Seems whatever these spirits were, they was making these people pour out their deepest hate for the girls. Paige attention was peaked when the next person spoke. "Emily took Paige away from me." I looked over to Paige and she mouths Shana.

"Who's Shana?"

"A rival swimmer from another school. She had a thing for me but I only had eyes for Emily. She didn't like being second best to Emily." Paige says deadpan.

"Yes. They are thieves." A replies and this earns a nod from Wilden. He did bust Hanna for shoplifting. "They are lairs." This earns a nod from Reynolds. "They are heartbreakers and takers." This earns a wicked smile from James. "And they are home wreckers." A pulls down the hood and I gasp. Standing both us was a teenage girl. Blonde hair that went past the shoulders and curly, as small as me, her eyes purple.

"Those are some freaky eyes." Paige tone laced with curiosity.

"She's fused with it. You was right….it wasn't Mona's hatred. It was hers. She's the reason why A is here. Why it's so damn strong. She called them home wreckers right?" Paige nods. "Guessing one on the girls did something very to her family."

Paige shakes her head. "Alison. Had to be Alison. The bitch had secrets about everyone."

"Yeah. Whatever the case, this girl is pissed to the point where A successful fused with her."

"What happens with the fusion isn't successful?"

"You get Mona."

"You mean you get crazy?"

I cringed a bit. "Yes. You get...mentally unstable." I try to sugar coat it. Moan might have went off the deep end after messing with A but she was still my ex partner and friend. Paige didn't know this though.

Paige sighs. "Wasn't her fault though. Look at the link. Alison. They have some much hate build up, it leads to well...this."

"That I can agree with it."

We are cut off when A speaks again. "Alison destroyed my home, my family. Drove me to insanity. I vowed to destroy her and everything she stands for." She raises her hands into the air and then lowers them. The crowd suddenly drops to one knee as if they are getting knighted. "You are my sheep. My herd. You will do my bidding. You will destroy her. You will destroy them." The crowd bows their head and say yes Bethany. Bethany? I look over to Paige and she shrugs. I look back to the stage and notice that James and Wliden wasn't there anymore. Bethany starts to speak. "My sheep. It seems we have wolves among us. It's that right girls?" Bethany looks up at us and we jump back. Oh shit. Not good. As we get up to move, Wliden appears in front of me and pulls me over the railing. I hit the floor and the wind is knocked out me. I cough as I see Paige hit the floor next to me, James clearly pulling her over. I reach my gun, removing from my back and point it to Bethany just for it to be kicked out my hand by a random person from the crowd then my hand gets stepped on. I scream out as I pinned to the floor by two more random bodies. Turn my head to see Paige getting disarmed and pinned to the floor as well. Bethany picks up my gun and examines it. "A rather nice gun. A glock 42 right?" She points it to me then Paige then back to me. I try to pull away just to be restrained harder to the ground. "Fighting against them is useless." She laughs coldly and looks at Paige. "Paige McCullers. Thought you would be here among the people. Haven't the girls hurt you enough?" Paige scoffs and tries to jump at Bethany just to be held to the ground and Bethany laughs. "That's right. You are dating Emily. However did you know that she was in love with Alison?" I watch as Paige face falls and she looks to the ground. Bethany moves over to Paige and kneels before her, placing a hand under Paige's chin and tilts her head up. "Hurts doesn't it? Knowing the love of your life loved your enemy? Sorry...still loves your enemy."

"Don't listen to it Paige. It's just trying to get into your head." That statement earns me a backhand with the gun from Bethany. I taste iron in my mouth as I spit blood towards Bethany. I look back at Paige. "It just wants you fighting against Emily. Besides, if it was remotely true, it doesn't change the fact Emily loves you dearly. I can see it."

"Yeah…" Paige says softly then repeats loudly with conviction. "Yeah! Sorry bitch but I know Emily loves me. Who she loved in the past is no concern of mine."

A wicked laugh escapes Bethany. "But it should. Alison loved her back. I can already tell you when she returns into the picture, Emily will dump you like yesterday's trash." She gets up and moves away from us, my gun still in her hand. "Sad really. This is how they do things. Isn't that right everyone?" The crowd cheers them on.

I struggle against my captors. "Bethany. You have to stop. You have something evil inside you."

Bethany looks at me and I couldn't help but gasp. Both her eyes were blue. Her voice completely normal. "You mean this?" She lifts her hand and a dark aura surrounds it. "I have control of it."

I shake my head. "No you don't. It wants you to think that. You can't control it."

"Shut up!" Bethany spits back. "I learned from Mona's mistakes. My hatred is pure enough to control it. I won't be weak minded like Mona!" After that statement me, she groans and stumbles back a bit, both hands covering her head.

"You call that control?!" Paige shouts at Bethany. "Some control! Seems to me that you are just a puppet!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Bethany says, her eyes reverting back to being eerily purple. 'I have control." Her voice also regaining the tone from earlier.

Hector Lime suddenly joins her side. "May I ask for a favor?" His voice low and creepy. Yeah this guy must be what Tim Burton dreams of. Bethany nods and he continues. "Before you end their lives, may I take their faces? They would make very interesting masks." He comes over and cups my face, tilting my head side to side. I fight it against it and he holds my face in place. "Yes. Very interesting masks."

I see Bethany appear behind Hector with my gun pointing to the back of his head. "Bethany no!" She smirks and pulls the trigger, blowing Hector's brain all over me. Shit shit shit!

She tosses the gun to Hector's side. "Foolish man. Thinking I didn't know about the Alison masks. Just another wolf among my sheep. Now…" She picks up Paige's gun and points it to at me, pressing it against my forehead. "Time to leave this world. I am thinking murder-suicide. Paige founds out you being sleeping with Emily and kills you. Broken hearted, she takes her own life. Tragic really. Goodbye."

She was about to pull the trigger when the music abruptly stops. Everyone looks around when I see what look like a flashbang grenade hit the floor. It goes off, effectively blinding everyone momentarily and somehow disperses the three spirits and stunning Bethany. I regain enough of my sight to see Paige knocking off her captors and soon enough tackle my captors. I get up kicking one of them while they was on the ground. Paige rushes over and tackles Bethany to the ground but Bethany, using the power that comes with fusing with A, disappears, leaving the hoodie. I hear Paige swear to herself as she picks up her gun.

"Fuck she got away!" Paige says with hand in her hair, nearly pulling it out.

I pick up my gun and look at Hector's body before turning to Paige. "We gotta go now!" I grab her hand and we start bolting up the steps that lead to the vent we came through. Paige is about to protest but I cut her off. "I am not going through those doors. Help me up." Paige quickly gives me a leg up to the opening and I crawl through then reaches out for Paige hand. She grabs it and I help her up into the vent opening. We quickly crawl through till we reached the original point of entry. I fall through and Paige lands on me. We hop and run up the stairs, bursting through the door. The bouncers somehow saw us through the crowd of people still in the club. They rush over to us. They were two, tall, burly men. This wasn't going to be easy.

"What the hell were you doing coming out that door?!" Burly man number one grabs me. I twist his hand and kick him in the shin, bringing him down to my level then I grab his head and drive my knee as hard as I can into his face. Okay, I lied. This wasn't going to be a problem. He topples over in pain and his partner comes over to help but Paige trips him, causing him to stumble and I deliver a jumping roundhouse to his face, knocking him flat on his ass. "We need help over here!" The fool I kneed earlier speaks into his headset. Me and Paige look at each other and run onto the dance floor, using the crowd as a shield. We are weaving through the crowd and reach the entrance of the club.

I look up and notice the cameras. Shit. Can't have us on them. I turn on my phone and circle through my problems. "Come on...come on. Where are you? I know Tim put you on here."

Paige is about to reach the exit when she turns around and rushes back to me. "What the fuck are you doing? We need to go! Now!" She pulls my hand.

"Got it!"

"Got what?" Paige was losing her patience. "Come on before the bouncers can regroup!"

"Turn your phone off."

"It's already off! What the hell are you doing?" Paige pulls me again.

"Just wait! I gotta do this." I turn on the program I was looking for and place my phone against the wall. When I hear the ping noise that indicates it's ready, I hit the button. Suddenly the music in the club stops and everything goes dark. "Okay now we can go." I grab Paige's hand and we rush out the club, running full force till we reach her car back at the motel. We get into the car and just sit there, catching our breath. We sit there for at least five minutes in complete silence.

"Was that…" Paige breaks the silence.

I nod. "Mini EMP blast. Tim installed it into my phone. I did that so they would lose any CCTV footage of us at the club. Plus it comes in handy for a nice escape." She smiles a bit but then frowns.

"That was some scary shit Sam. I mean shit. Ghosts of people that hated the girls, that chick Bethany trying to control something evil, and Hector Lime...shit. He's dead isn't he? I know you had salt rounds loaded but even they can do some damage that close. What do we do now?"

"We go home and rest a bit. It's been a long night." I simply stated.

"That's it?" Paige asks with a tone that says I can't believe you are calm.

'That's it. Now drive."

Paige looks at me for a minute before turning on her car. This was going to be a long, quiet ride back home.

**A/N Well chapter three done. Had a bit of a hard time writing this one but I think it turned out okay.**

**The music I had in mind when writing the control part was Succession of Witches from Final Fantasy VIII**

**The music I had in mind when the girls escape was the Metal Gear Solid 2 Tanker Encounter Theme**

**Hope you enjoy **


	5. Chapter Four - Morning After

As I sit under the shower head, water cleansing me of the blood and dirt, I thought about everything that happened tonight. We learned so much.

Some girl name Bethany thinks she's in control of A

Bethany has raised an army

She uses some kind of Celtic way of controlling her subjects, also using music to do it

Three spirits are aiding her. All three having some kind of beef with the girls

Hector Lime was killed due to making the Alison masks

Someone helped us out tonight

I exit the shower and dry myself off before wrapping the towel around me. Wiping the mirror off, I look at my face. Ouch. That shot I took from Bethany is going to leave a bruise.

"That looks brutal." I jump to see Paige standing behind me with a worried look on her face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She joins me at the mirror, looking her own face over. Thankful she wasn't marked but she looks done in.

"You look shit." I say with a smile in my voice, hoping to make light of tonight events. It works as Paige smiles a bit at me. "Come on." I lead her out the bathroom. "Go to bed." She nods and heads to her room as I head to mine.

"Samantha?" Paige stops me.

"Yeah Paige?"

"What's our next move?"

I thought for a second. Clearly we needed to deal with one problem at a time. "I'll be making a call to Tim. He will send up a team to deal with the spirits we saw tonight?"

"You mean James?" Her voice cracks a bit.

"Yes. They will dig up his grave, along with the other two and take care of the corpses." I can see Paige is about to ask me how that will help so I cut her off. "They will salt and burn them. This helps them past on for good."

Paige looks at me for a bit before nodding and entering her room. "Good night Sam."

I wave to her. "Good night Paige. Get some sleep." She closes her door and I sigh. "I'm sorry Paige." I say into the hallway before entering my room. Sitting on the bed, I call Tim, updating him on what had transpired.

"This Bethany chick sounds insane. What the hell makes her think she can control it?" Tim asks me as I hear him typing into his computer.

"I don't know. According to her, she has learned from Mona mistakes." I reply back as I keep the phone close to my ear with one hand as the other remove my contacts from my eyes. "She has control but I think it's A stringing her along."

"As far as the spirits you saw, I am using the same team that I sent to Lime's place and have them salt and burn the bodies. Also, we will salt and burn Hector as well whenever we can."

"Thanks Tim I owe you one." I yawn into the phone. I was having trouble staying awake.

"Alright kid, get some rest. Let us adults do some work." I can't see him but I know he's smiling by the tone he uses. I hang up the phone and fall backwards into the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. Paige must be up. I get out of bed and wash up a bit. I put on one of my cardinals t-shirts, a pair of comfy pj bottoms and my glasses. As I exit my room, Paige is exiting hers. "I thought you was downstairs."

"I thought you was downstairs. Wait, you wearing glasses?" She states, just as confused. "Hello?" She bellows down the stairs.

"It's me Paige." We both let out a sigh of relief when we hear Emily's sweet voice call back. "I let myself in. Thought I make you breakfast."

I look over to Paige and she has a huge grin on her face. "Lucky you. Having a woman like that."

She blushes a bit. "Yeah. I am lucky. She loves me." Her face shows she was thinking of last night.

"Hey." I close my distance and place a hand on her shoulder. "She loves you okay? Don't let what Bethany say affect you." She nods and I smile. "Good. Now go down and have…" I am cut off by Emily scolding someone.

"Hanna! Put that down. It's not for you. It's for Paige and Samantha."

"First off…" Hanna starts off. Even from where we are, I can tell she is talking with food in her mouth. "You can't expect me not to eat bacon. It's bacon Em. Second, it's Sam or what I like to call her short stuff or cutie." I couldn't help but blush and Paige notices it, smirking at me.

"Short stuff? Cutie? How do you know that she's short and cute?"

"I met her last night. We sang and dance to Break Out Of at a club with a weird ass name."

Emily tone had shocked in it. "What do you mean you met her at a club? Was Paige there?"

"No Em. Your girl was here. She was there alone. She had Paige's phone."

"What does her having Paige's phone have to do with anything?" Emily asks confused.

"Oh Spencer put some kind of spy thingy on Paige's phone and we followed the phone to that club. That's how I met Sam. She was on the dance floor and I joined her. We…"

Emily cuts her off. "Back up Hanna. What do you mean Spencer put a spy app on Paige's phone?" I facepalm as Paige groans a bit. Oh Hanna.

"Oops. I wasn't suppose to say anything." I couldn't see her but I can tell she added a shrug to that. "Look, you know how Spencer is. She just being protective in her own, overstepping lines way."

"Right." Emily says in a tone that makes Paige wince. "I am calling over Spencer now."

I nudge Paige. "Better get down there before they kick off."

She goes down the stairs and I follow behind her. "Emily. Hanna." Paige gets their attention. Emily looks over and her face softens. Paige moves over to her and kisses her. "Hi babe."

"Morning Paige." Emily says, kissing her back. Emily notices me and she face falls. "Sam! What happen to your face?" She rushes over to me and cups my face, checking out my bruise.

I grab her wrists and pull her hands away from my face. "I'm fine Emily. Just a…"

Hanna pushes Emily to the side and cups my face. "What the hell happened to you short stuff? Who did this? Wait, you wear glasses?" She softly strokes my cheeks and I felt like my knees could buckle on me.

I can feel the blush hitting me full force. "I'm fine." my voice squeaks before clearing my throat. "I'm fine and last night I had on contacts." My voice returning to normal.

"Still haven't told me who did that to your face." Hanna crosses her arms and I see Emily staring at me.

"Got into it with some chick."

"But why?" Emily speaks up.

"Well…" I look at Emily then back at Hanna. "She was talking shit about Hanna." I lied through my teeth. Technically I wasn't lying in a sense. Bethany did say some pretty hurtful shit about the girls.

Paige and Emily crosses their arms across their chest as Hanna puts her hands on her hips. "What?! Who was it?! That green eyed chick with the pixie cut?! Bitch was eyeing you up and down at the bar."

"Yeah...yes. That's the chick. Said some things I didn't like."

"Like what?" Hanna cups my face and stares into my eyes. I blush hard as I feel like I am staring to pools of clear water.

"She...she said...umm….right she…." I couldn't form a complete sentence as my eyes dart from hers to her lips back to her eyes.

Hanna must have noticed because she smiles. "Sam. Relax. I don't bite unless you want me to, okay?" Paige snickers and Emily elbows her in the side as Hanna shoots over a glare before turning back to me. "What did she say?"

I shake myself mentally. "Yeah. She said I could have made a better choice of company. When I told her I was fine with the company I had, she said I was only fine with you because you look like you put on the first date. I didn't like that so I slammed her head against the bar and her buddy got in a cheap shot to my face. Hence the bruise. Like I said, I'm fine." I give her a cheeky smile.

"Aww. You defended my honor." Hanna gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you short stuff." She smiles, pinching my good cheek before backing away from me. "I'm hungry."

Emily laughs. "Of course you are Hanna. I'm going to make more bacon. Try not to get it all Hanna." She smirks at Hanna and walks towards the kitchen.

"Not my fault she makes good back." Hanna shrugs and follows Emily.

I am standing in the same spot, looking off into space. "I'm in trouble am I?"

Paige walks over and places a hand on my shoulder. "Yup." She laughs and walks towards the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We are sitting around the table, enjoying the breakfast that Emily had cooked. Hanna was right. She made good bacon. Everything she made was good. Scrambled eggs, toast and a nice fruit salad. Hanna is sitting to my right as Emily and Paige sit across from us. Hanna is sneaking food off my plate and I smack her hand down.

"I like you Hanna but stop eating my food." I say playfully and she gives me a pout with puppy eyes to boot. Damn I am in trouble. I give her the last two pieces of my bacon.

"Yay. Thanks short stuff." Hanna says brightly as she kisses my cheek.

"Yup. You are in so much trouble." Paige jokes.

Emily chimes in. "Yeah Sam. You gotta learn how to fight the pout. Otherwise she will run all over you."

Hanna swallowed the mouthful of bacon and points the other at Emily. "Quiet you." She bites into the bacon.

The doorbell rings and Paige stands up. "Better see who that is." She leaves the table. We hear her open the door. She walks back to the table with two people behind her. "Look who came to join us." It was Aria and Spencer.

"Hi everyone." Aria says as she sits next to Hanna and looks over at me. "Hey. Thought I be seeing you again. Whoa...your face? What happened to you?" Her tone laced with concern.

"Yes. What happened to you?" Spencer ask smugly as she takes her sit next to Emily, which gave Emily the perfect to elbow her. "What was that for?"

"For spying on my girlfriend. What the hell?" Emily voice was ice cold.

Spencer cringes at the tone. "I was just…"

Emily cuts her off. "Not trusting Paige after everything she has done for us. After she protected you from A or you don't remember that?"

"Look. I know all that okay? You can never be too careful. One day you will be happy I have that app on her phone."

Before Emily can say anything, I cut her off. "I deleted it." Paige looks over at me with a questioning look and all I do is nod. "Last night. After y'all left the club. I went into her phone and deleted the app."

Spencer reaches into her pocket and checks her phone. After checking her phone for what seem like an hour, she glares at me. "That's impossible…"

I lean forward a bit on the table, clasping my hands together. "Now why would that be impossible? It was just a simple app." We both know the app wasn't simple to find. I should know. After all, Tim was the one who made that app. That's right. Spencer somehow got an app made by Tim and installed it on Paige's phone without her knowing it. How you ask? Simple. My ex partner Mona.

Spencer stands there, frozen, lost in her own thoughts. Aria finally speaks for the second time. "Spence? You alright there?" Spencer looks at her and nods a bit. "Good. Look, she's sorry for putting the app on the phone and we are sorry for not saying anything to you Paige. Right Hanna?"

Hanna scoffs. "I said it was a bad idea from the start…."

"Hanna!" Aria scolds before clearing her throat. "Alright if all of that is out of the way, two things. First off….what happened to your face?" She points to my bruise. "Second, the fair is happening today. Erza is going to meet me there. Are you guys going?"

Hanna speaks up before I can say anything. "She got that bruise defending my honor." She ruffles my hair. "And I'll go to the fair if short stuff here will be my date." She winks at me and my heart skips a beat.

"Samantha, can I talk to you for a minute?" Paige says, standing up. I nod and we go far enough so the girls can't hear us. "You know we can't right? The whole 'Bethany is trying to kill us, spirits that hates the girls coming back and Hector Lime being dead?' We can not go on a date right now. We gotta strike or at least wait for the next attack."

"Would you relax? First, we can't strike without knowing where Bethany is going to be. Second, people like me even need a day off. Third, Hanna is asking me out. I am not going to turn that down." Paige is about to say something but I cut her off. "We are going on this date. Don't worry. We will take the gloves and shoes just in case." I pat her shoulder. "Besides, are you telling me that you are willing to turn date night with Emily?"

Paige sighs. "Okay...okay. Fine but if it goes sideways…"

I smile at her. "We will get the girls and their dates out of there." We walk back into the kitchen where the girls seem to be having a bit of a discussion. I clear my throat and they stop to look at us. I look at Hanna and nod. "Yes. I will be your date."

Hanna smiles at me. "It's a date."

Aria smiles as well. "Paige? Emily"

Emily nods. "I'm game if Paige is."

"Sure. I am game. After all, we can use an off day." She nudges me and I roll my eyes before smiling.

Aria points to Spencer. "You?"

Spencer sits there for a second before speaking. "Sure. Me and Toby can go. He's off tonight."

"Good. Well I am off. See you guys tonight. Sam, show me out?" Aria says as she stands up and gather her items. Hanna looks at her weird and Aria waves off the look. "I just want to have a word with her Hanna. You know, 'Hurt my friend, I'll hunt you down' speech."

I look over to Paige and she just shrugs. I turn my attention to Aria. "Sure Aria. I'll walk you out." She walks over to me and I lead the way to the front door, opening it for her. "Thanks for inviting me out."

"Sure Sam. It's no problem. Listen, about Spencer, sorry she is acting a bit cold towards you. She just being protective of us. This whole A ordeal is weighing on us all. Sorry you had to be dragged into it." She pats my shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for y'all having to deal with it."

She nods. "Also thank you for putting up with Hanna. She really likes you. I haven't seen her smile like that in a while. Not ever since Caleb left for Ravenswood."

"Ravenswood?"

"Yeah. It's a town not too far from here. He left to find his father. Anyway, like I said, haven't seen her smile like that in a while. Actually, I have. Last night. She wouldn't shut up about that dance and the kiss." Aria notices my blush and laughs. "Alright. She's right. You are cute when you blush. Well it was nice seeing you again. See you later tonight." With that, Aria steps out and leaves.

I turn to see Spencer looking at me with her arms folded across her chest. I mimic her stance. "Yes Spencer?" I ask with a icy tone.

"How did you do it?" She replies with bitter tone.

"How did I do what?"

"Don't play games you hobbit." She closes the distance. "That spy app can't just be remove, let alone find. So I will ask again. How...did...you...do...it?" She jabs her finger into me twice.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I wink at her and try to go past her but she grabs my arm. "I am going to ask you nicely to let me go." I say as calm as I can.

"Spencer, we still need to…" Emily is saying as she walks in on us. "...talk? What's going on?" She looks us questionably.

"Spencer was just warning me not to hurt Hanna. You know, being protective and all. Right Spencer?" I give her a look that says I dare you to say something different.

Spencer looks at me hard before pushing my arm away. "Yeah. You know me Em. I protect my friends at all cost. I better get going." She walks over to Emily and gives her a hug. "Bye Hanna!" She yells before walking back to me. "I will be watching you." She bumps shoulders with me as she walks out the door.

"What a…"

"Hey. That's my friend you are talking about but yes….she can be a bitch to people she doesn't know." Emily jokes.

"Yeah I see." I reply deadpan.

Emily sighs. "Okay. So she hasn't treated you fairly. It's the whole A thing. She's been under a lot stress lately. She questions everyone she doesn't know and everything. I'm sure she will get better as she gets to know you. Well, I better get going as well. Paige! I'm leaving!"

Paige rushes into the room. "Not without a kiss."

"Ugh. Get a room." Hanna says out of nowhere.

"If you don't like, don't watch." Emily sticks her tongue out before kissing Paige. "Gotta go. See you tonight." She kisses Paige's nose. "Bye Hanna." She gives Hanna a hug. "See you later Sam." She walks past me and walks out the door.

"Looks like I am leaving too. Thanks for the food Paige." Hanna hugs Paige. "As for you, short stuff…" She walks over to me and pecks me on the lips. "I'll be seeing you later." With that, Hanna leaves.

Paige joins me and pats my shoulder. "Yup. You're in trouble."

"Shut up Paige."


	6. Chapter Five - Off Day

As I sit here, going through my clothes to see what I was going to wear on my date, Tim is on speaker phone. "You are going on a date? With Hanna? How the hell you pull that off?"

"Hey!" I said clearly offended. "It's not like I can be a normal teenage girl. I hunt things that go bump in the night remember? That doesn't go well with girls. 'Hey, my name is Sam. I like reading, writing, dancing, singing. Oh yeah, I hunt down things like ghosts.' Remember my last date?"

Tim chuckles. "Oh yeah. The Drunken Fish incident. Why didn't you tell her you didn't like that type of fish?"

"What do you mean that…." I thought about what he said and rolled my eyes. "Haha Tim. Anyway, she told me it was going to be a surprise."

"And what a surprise it was. Not only you didn't get to eat, you had to fight an ancient samurai spirit during the date."

"Yeah. Try explaining that to someone. 'I have to cut the date due to the fact an ancient spirit being released and terrorizing Central West End. Call me.' Worst date ever."

"Remind me to tell you about my worst date ever."

"The pudding fiasco?"

"What? How do you know about that?"

I laughed. "It was the story of the week. In all seriousness though, what am I going to wear?"

"The custom blue St. Louis Cardinals jersey with a blue top and jeans. Wear your blue and white reeboks to complete the outfit and before you ask, I had to retroed fitted to fight ghosts."

"I don't remember packing any of that Tim." I say looking through my clothes but find the items Tim was talking about. "You did some of my packing didn't you?"

"If I didn't, you would have forgotten half your shit." He says with a smile in his voice. "Seriously Sam. Be a teenage girl tonight. Forget the fact you are there hunting and enjoy your date with a cute blonde. Have an off day."

"Okay I will but just in case I will take my gloves as well. One more thing before I let you go. You guys find the bodies yet?"

Tim tone turns serious. "We are getting close. Seems the bodies were moved to some place called Ravenswood. Supposedly the town was build around a huge graveyard. How creepy is that? If lucky, the team will be there tonight and locate the bodies."

"Good. That way, Bethany can lose her spirit bodyguards. Alright. Thanks Tim...for everything."

"No problem kid. Enjoy yourself out there." With that Tim hangs up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I check myself out in the mirror and did a mental checklist in my head.

Glasses clean? I make sure my glasses don't have fingerprints all over them. Check.

Teeth clean? I smile to make sure my teeth was clean. Check.

Breath smells good? I blow into my hand and smell my breath. Still minty fresh. Check.

Put on deodorant. I take my deodorant and run it under my arms. Check.

Perfume? Perfume? Shit. I don't have any.

I stick my head out the bedroom door. "Paige! You have any perfume I can use?" Paige sticks her head out her door for a second before disappearing. She reappears and tosses a bottle my way. I catch it and read it out loud. "Love Spell Fragrance Mist by Victoria's Secret?" I spray a bit of it into the air and stuff. Interesting mix of cherry blossoms and peach. "Thanks Paige!" I spray a little on my neck and down my top. "Check." I hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

Paige walks into the room and whistles. "Damn Sam. I always knew you was cute but you clean up nice."

I roll my eyes but smile. "Thanks Paige. You don't look too bad yourself." Paige was rocking a Owl City shirt with skinny jeans and old school chucks. "When are the girls coming?"

"They are on the way. Hanna isn't going to know what hit her. Still need to work on not being suckered by her pouts and puppy eyes."

"Like Emily doesn't have you wrapped around her finger."

Paige blushes a bit. "She doesn't."

I put my hands on my hips. "Right. She doesn't have you whipped." Before she can respond the doorbell rings. "Saved by the bell McCullers." I laugh.

"Whatever." Paige mutters. She goes downstairs and I hear her open the door. "Hi Emily." Even from where I was, I can tell she has a big smile on her face. "Hi Hanna. Sam's upstairs."

I can hear footsteps on the stairs. "Sam?" Hanna calls out. I check my breath one more time before exiting the door, nearly running into her. She smiles brightly at me before looking me up and down. "Looking good. You clean up nicely."

I roll my eyes and smirk. "I heard that already. You look great." She's wearing a simple white tanktop and black skinny jeans with black and white nikes.

"Thanks short stuff." She gives me a hug. "What is that I am smelling?" I can feel her breath on my neck as she breath me in and was surprise my knees didn't give out.

"Love Spell." I squeak out.

"Love Spell huh? Figure you could cast a spell on me?" She says with a flirty tone.

Before I can say anything, Paige calls out to us. "Come on. We're leaving."

Hanna smirks and pokes me in the nose. "To be continued."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(The Fair)**

Me and Hanna are walking hand and hand to the entrance of the hair with Paige and Emily a few steps ahead of us. "I haven't been to a fair in awhile." When we reach the entrance, I can hear music playing and people having a good time throughout the fairground. I look around like a happy child, kinda bouncing up and down. "This is cool. Wait…" I sniff the air. "I smell...funnel cakes."

Hanna laughs and squeezes my hand. "Yup I smell it too. Let's go get one." I squeal a bit and cover my mouth in embarrassment. I get funny looks from Emily and Paige as Hanna grins. "A girl that takes after my own heart." She pulls me into the direction of the smell when we are stopped by Aria. There is a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes by her side.

"Hi everyone." She waves to us and points to Hanna. "Heading to get a funnel cake right?"

Hanna laughs. "Actually, this young lady next to me wants a funnel cake."

I nod. "I really like funnel cake."

Aria and her company laughs. "Yeah. I can by the squeal I heard earlier."

I groan and facepalm at my embarrassing moment. "You heard that?"

The tall man laughs. "Yeah but girls tend to squeal about something or another right?" That statement earns him an elbow from Aria and he laughs, faking as he is hurt. "Oh." He extends his hand out. "I'm Erza."

I shake his hand. "Samantha but please call me Sam."

"Will do Sam. May I ask where you are from? Your accent is unique compare to the area."

"The Midwest. St. Louis, MO to be exact."

He smacks his own forehead. "Of course. If I was paying more attention to your jersey, I would have know that." He smiles at me. "I hope you have been enjoying Rosewood."

"Yeah. It's been an interesting trip so far."

"Really haven't heard a tourist ever call this place interesting. Well, as long you are having fun." He narrows his eyes a bit and I can tell what he is looking at. "Or maybe you are having too much fun. That looks like it hurt."

I rub my bruised cheek. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"How does someone so pretty as you get a bruise like that?"

Before I could explain, Hanna jumps in. "She got that mark from some slut talking shit about me."

"Hanna!" Aria and Emily say at the same time.

"Technically it was her friend that got in the cheap shot." I interjected.

"Oh yeah. The slut's bitch of a friend got in a cheap shot." Hanna says.

"Hanna. Watch your language. There are kids running around." a voice says from behind us. We turn around to face the voice and it's Spencer with an even taller man by her side. "Hello everyone. Samantha." She says my name coolly, narrowing her eyes at me, staring at me.

"Spencer." I reply just as coolly, narrowing my eyes right back at her.

"Did we miss something here. What's up with you two?" Hanna says. When either of us respond to her, she sighs. "Toby, help me out."

"Spencer, let's not have a fight here at the fair. We are suppose to be enjoying ourselves tonight remember?" Toby says with a kind tone. He looks at me and gives me a gentle smile which soften me up a bit. "I'm Toby. Spencer's boyfriend." He extends his hand out and I shake it.

Spencer sighs. "How do we know she's not working for A?" Everyone groans. "What?"

Paige speaks up for the first time. "Trust me. She's not working with A."

"Yeah? Am I suppose to just trust you Paige?" Saying this makes Emily narrows her at Spencer and Spencer throws her hands up. "Sorry Emily. Look, I am just saying we don't know anything about her. Like at all."

"Spencer…" Paige's tone getting harsh. "She's not working with A."

"We still don't know anything about her. What if A gets to her and turns…."

"Spencer!" Aria says with a tone I wouldn't expect from her. "We are here to have fun. Please leave the A crap off the table for one night. Please?"

Spencer looks at Aria and her shoulders hunch a bit. "Okay okay. I'm sorry. I'll leave it alone for tonight."

Toby gives her an one arm hug. "Thank you. Now may we go ride something?" He gives her a childish smile and for the first time, I see Spencer smile and she nods. "Good. Catch you guys later." With that, he takes her hand and lead her past us, heading to a roller coaster.

"Well that was interesting. Funnel cake?" Hanna points to me and I nod. "Good. Ladies, Erza, we are off. See you around the fair. Have fun." She pulls in direction of the funnel cake smell. As we are walking to the funnel cake stand, Hanna squeezes my hand. "Sorry about Spencer. She is so protective. I don't even think she knows half the time she is stepping on toes when it comes to us."

I scoff a bit and for the first time, I see Hanna look hurt. I sigh and stop her from walking. "Okay. I shouldn't have scoffed at that. It's just…ugggh. She gets under my skin ya know. She reminds me of someone. We use to get under each under skin but became friends. Maybe that will happen between me and Spencer."

"Do you still talk to this friend of yours?".

"I haven't seen her in a couple of years." I laugh a bit as I remember the times me and Mona shared. "There was this one time where she shows me this pic of a friend…"

"_She's pretty cute right? I got a thing for her." Mona says proudly._

_I look at the picture and couldn't help but get lost into the girl's blue eyes. "Yeah. She's beautiful."_

"_Can you believe she gets made fun of beside of her weight?"_

_I look at the picture again. "Huh? She looks fine to me."_

"_I tell her that but the queen bitch is always calling her hefty. Makes me sick. One day, I will show her…"_

_I place a hand on Mona's back. "Mona…"_

_She looks at me and smiles. "I'm fine Sam." She places a small kiss on the picture. "When I go back home, I am going to confess my feelings to her."_

"_Mona? You sure that's a great idea? From what you told me, Rosewood is a small town. Small towns tend to frown upon all things gay."_

"_I don't care about that. I just want her to know my feelings."_

_I place an arm around Mona. "So does this Princess Peach have a name?"_

_Mona looks at me confused. "Princess Peach?"_

"_Yeah. Princess Peach. Blonde, blue eyed cutie that Mario has to save every time? Super Mario Bros?"_

"_You are such a geek Sam."_

"_And you're a nerd. So does she have a name?"_

"_Yeah but I will tell you later. We got a mission remember? Hunting down something called A." _

I am snapped out my thoughts by Hanna snapping her fingers at me. "You okay there Sam? Kinda lost you there."

"Yeah. I'm okay. I tend to space out." I laugh. I see the funnel cake stand. "Come on Peach, I owe you a funnel cake." I pull Hanna to the funnel cake and smile at the vendor. "Two funnel cakes please." As the vendor gets our funnel cakes, Hanna pulls out her wallet but I stop her. "I got this."

"Hey. I can pay for our funnel cakes because you my dear will be paying for our carriage ride." She points to the carriage ride then pays for cakes.

"As you wish." I do a little bow and Hanna pushes me playfully. The vendor laughs and hands us our funnel cakes. "Thanks." We find a bench and sat down. I bite into the funnel cake and moan a bit. "I haven't had a funnel cake in a long time." Hanna looks at me, trying to hide a smile. "What?"

"You got a little something on your mouth." She leans in and wipes the right corner of my mouth. She bites into her funnel cake and her eyes flutter. "Okay, I can see why you are enjoying this so much." We sat and enjoy our cakes, making small talk about things. When we finish, Hanna is looking at me, her eyes lock onto mine then drifts down to my lips. "Still got something on your mouth." She leans back in and pecks me on the lips. "There. Gone now." She winks and stands up, wiping off powder sugar. "Okay. Let's go on that ride." She pulls me up by both hands then wraps an arm around my waist as we talk over to the carriage ride. It was a black carriage being pulled by two white horses. The horses is what caught my attention. They seemed on edge. Huffing and puffing, not staying still. Hanna must have notice me staring at the horses because she nudges me. "Afraid of horses?"

I shake my head. "No. I am fine with horses." Horses like most animals can sense things and the way they are acting, something was near.

"Good because I think this ride will be fun and kinda romantic." The man in charge of the ride helps Hanna into the carriage. "Thanks dude. Sam, pay the man."

The man tips his hat. "The ride is on the house." He smiles at me and I cringe a bit. Something is not right. I was about to pull out my phone when the man spoke up. "Come little lady. Don't have your date waiting."

"Yeah Sam. Don't have your date waiting. Get up here." Hanna says, patting the spot next to her. The man helps me in the carriage and I pull out my phone but Hanna takes it from me. "No. This ride is a phone free ride."

"Hanna...I just need to check something." Something about all this felt wrong.

"Nope." She puts my phone into her pocket. "Driver please."

The man nods and tilts his hat. "As you wish." The horses start to pull the carriage. "So are you lovely ladies tonight?"

"Perfect. It's a nice night and I am in good company." Hanna says brightly.

"Glad to hear it. It is a perfect night. I like nights like this. Reminds me of the nights I spent with your mother."

"Excuse me?" Hanna says with a harsh tone.

"Your mother Hanna. The nights I spent with your mother." The man says with a wicked tone.

"What was that? How the hell you know my name?" Hanna tone getting harsher by the second. I reach into my back pocket and pull out my gloves, putting them on.

"Oh Hanna. Still the dumb blonde bitch that I arrested for shoplifting." The man laughs.

The color from Hanna's face disappears. "This isn't funny. Stop the ride! Now!"

"But Hanna, I just want some time with you." When he says that, we pick up speed. The horses moving faster around the fairground and seen I hear the hooves hit pavement. "Let's go see your mother!" He laughs wickley.

I jump up from my seat and places a chokehold on the man. "Wilden! Get out of this man!"

Wilden laughs and starts to make the horses swivel back and forth. "You didn't learn your lesson from last time. To think I can kill Hanna and you in one night, I must be lucky." I can hear cars blaring their horns as we are going into oncoming traffic. I tighten my grip around the neck of the body that Wilden is controlling and Wilden lets out a sick laugh. "Choking him doesn't hurt me." He headbutts me and I tumble back where Hanna is. "Now enjoy the ride." I shake off the blow and pushes Wilden over, causing him to be between the horses. I jump on top on him, wrapping an arm around his neck and he continues to laugh. "You're more annoying then I thought."

I punch him in the face. "Get out the body! Now!" I go in for another punch but the man whimpers.

"What's going on?" Panic in his tone. "Oh my God! What's going on?" I hear Hanna scream and I look back. Wilden is there, undoing the carriage from the horses. I pull up the man and put him on the horse to the right as I get on the one on the left.

"Hanna! You are going to have to jump!" I yell at her. She shakes her head, clearly scared. "Hanna! You have to trust me!"

"Sorry but it seems Hanna wants to stay with me." Wilden says, nearly done with uncoupling the carriage from the horses.

'Hanna! I know you are scared but jump!" Hanna looks at me and gets up from her seat, lunging forward to me. She hits the horse and nearly falls off. "Hanna!" I scream out as I catch her, pulling her up. She hugs on to me tight as I hear the carriage crash behind us. The horses start to slow down to a complete stop and I let out a breath of relief. I look around and I see we are near a park. Hanna still has her arms tightly wrapped around my waist, crying into my shoulder. I pat her hands. "You're okay Hanna."

"What the hell was that…" Hanna speaking into my shoulder through the tears. "What the fuck was that?! How did you know that was Wilden?! When did you become an action star?!"

"Hanna…" I am cut off when I pulled off the horse, causing Hanna to hit the ground with me. Suddenly, I am dragged across the grass and thrown against a tree. I can feel a hand on my throat. "Wilden…" I choke out.

Wilden appears from me, fuming. "How dare you interfere?!" I kick him in the gut and he staggers back, clearly shocked I can touch him. "Well...this might be fun after all." He disappears again. "What is in it for you? Huh?" I see him out the corner of my eye and block his punch. "Is it Hanna?" He disappears again. I look around, pinning myself against the tree. He appears in front of me with a smirk on his face. "Willing to die for her? I can understand. After all...I tasted her mom." He licks his lips. "The Marins are a tasty bunch." I run full speed at him and deliver a jumping kick but miss and hit the ground. Wilden stands above me and plants right foot on my throat. He looks down at me as I grasp for air. "Too bad you won't get to have her. I be sure to do the things you couldn't." Suddenly I hear footsteps and see a branch passing through Wilden. Wilden takes his foot off my throat and I roll over, getting air as I see Hanna backing away from Wilden. "Hanna Hanna Hanna...oh I am going to enjoy this." He moves closer to her then suddenly stops. Wilden looks at his hands and they are engulf in flames. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Wilden makes one last attempt to grab Hanna but he disappears.

Hanna drops the branch and rushes over to me, placing my head in her lap. "You okay?" My phone rings, causing her to jump a bit. "Shit that scared me." She reaches into her pocket and hands me the phone.

"Hey kid." Tim voice booms through the phone. "Sorry to interrupt your date but they salt and burned Wilden's body. They are still looking for the other ones as we speak. How's your date going?"

"Oh you know...had a funnel cake, went on a carriage ride of death. You know, good times."

"Wait...what?"

"Wilden attack me and Hanna during a carriage ride. We escaped. Remind me to thank the boys later."

"Will do. Shit Sam...you are just cursed to have bad first dates." Tim says adding some humor to the situation. I couldn't help but laugh and he returns it. "Alright kid. Glad you are safe. Guess it's time you tell Hanna huh?"

"Got no choice now. Thanks again Tim." I hang up my phone and Hanna is looking at me, face unreadable. "So I am guessing you want to know what's going on." Hanna nods and I tell her everything. After I am done, I go on a ramble. "I have horrible first dates. They always turn out like this. My last first date...don't even get me started." Hanna's face is still unreadable. "So I get it if you want to call it off. Completely understand if you don't ever want to go on a date again with me. I'm not a normal teenage girl. Sure...there are days when I want to be normal and go out like girls our age do but I can't. Dating for me is hard. I mean...how the hell do you tell…"

Hanna starts laughing, so hard she is holding her sides. "I'm sorry but you are way too cute when you ramble." She is wiping tears from her eyes. "I get it. You hunt ghosts. Think I am going to complain about you saving my ass back there? You are a legit badass." She stands up and pulls me to my feet. "Think I am going to run away from you? Because I am not." She kisses me a tender kiss on the lips. "Besides, that was one of the most intense first dates ever. Makes me want to know what you have planned for a second date."

I laugh. "I promise it will be a normal date. Hopefully." I see the horse that we rode on walking around. I extend my hand out to Hanna. "Shall we?"

Hanna takes my hand. "At least I can say I went on a somewhat romantic horse ride for a first date."

I laugh and escorted Hanna to the horse. Maybe this wasn't the worst first date ever.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving and the weekend that followed. I know I did. The NFL teams and football club I support won. Woot woot St. Louis Rams, Philadelphia Eagles and Manchester United.**

**The music I thought of when I was writing when the girls first entered the fair: Streets of Rage 2 Soundtrack - Dreamer**

**The music I thought of when I was writing when the action happened during and after the carriage ride: Need for Speed Most Wanted Soundtrack Police Chase Theme 3**

**Enjoy the story**


	7. Chapter Six - Blues

"What happened to you two?" Aria looks up at me and Hanna when we will return to the fair on a horse. Her voice full of concern. "There was a man who just got here with a horse just like the one you are on, telling people a blonde chick with her short friend stole his carriage and horse. That the short one was on top, punching him in the face before throwing him on one of the horses and took the other one. The police were called. I suggest getting off that horse." Hanna hops down first then helps me down.

"Seriously, what happened to you two? You look beat up and Hanna...is that...are you cut?" Spencer moves over to Hanna and inspects Hanna's cut. Hanna winces and pushes Spencer's hand away. Spencer's eyes cut to me. "What did you do?" Her spits at me with venom.

Before I can defend myself, Hanna steps in. "Leave her alone. She saved my damn life. So back off." Hanna pushes Spencer back.

Emily and Paige runs over to us. "Oh my God. Hanna what happened to you?" Emily moves over to Hanna, checking her out. "You're hurt."

Emily is about to say more when we hear police sirens. "Look. I'll explain later but y'all need to go. Paige, get Hanna out of here." I move Hanna towards Paige. Paige nods and takes Hanna by the forearm. When Hanna struggles to break free, I cup her face. "Hanna. Go. Trust me yeah?" I look at Paige. "Hanna will explain everything to you. Go. Get her out of here." Paige and the rest of the girls start to move and Hanna shoots me one last look, mouthing be careful. I nod and watch the girls disappear. I pull out my phone and give Tim a call. "Hey Tim. Getting ready to sit in a jail cell. Give you a call when I get my one phone call." I hang up the phone and hop back on the horse. "Well Mr. Ed, looks like its just me and you." Mr. Ed neighs in what seems to be in agreement. Two officers, one male and one female, suddenly appear in front of me with the man that own the carriage not too far behind. "Officers. How may I help you?"

The officers look at each other before the man appeared at their side, out of breathe. "That's her! The short one I told you about! She did this to me!" He points to his black eye and I wince. Didn't think I did that much damage. "Arrest her! Assault, damages, thief! Put her away!"

"Sir. Calm down. Let us handle this." The female officer says calmly. "Young lady, step down from the horse."

"Can I get a little help?" I say sheepish grin on my face. The male officer helps me down. "Thanks officer…" I look at his nameplate. "Bryant."

"Mind telling us what happened young lady?" This female officer was calm and collective. I looked at her nameplate. Anderson. I kinda like Anderson.

"Compilations. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway." I reply with a sickly sweet voice.

The man points his finger in my face. "You little bit…" Before he could finish his sentence, I head butt him in the nose. He stumbles back and falls down, holding his nose. "She broke my nose...she broke my nose!" He chokes out, blood pouring out his nose. I am thrown to the ground by the female officer as I hear the male officer speak into his radio.

"We could have done this the easy way, young lady. Now I have to place you under arrest for assault." Anderson says as she slaps the cuffs on me. She reads me my rights as she drags me through the fairground to the squad car. I can hear the man behind us, yelling at me about how I was going to pay. "Sir please! Stop before I arrest you for disturbing the peace. Now go get your face checked out and head to station if you are willing to press charges."

"You bet I will be pressing charges." With that, he storms off.

"Thank you officer Anderson. I thought he would never shut up." I give Anderson a genuine smile.

We reach the squad car and she opens the door, sliding me into the back. She looks at me and actually has a smile on her face before shutting the door. She opens the passenger side and gets in. Moments later, Bryant gets into the driver's seat and starts the car.

"So I gotta ask." Bryant says looking into the rearview mirror at me. "How does someone your size can cause so much damage to a guy his size? I mean...look at you. You are a hobbit and I don't mean any offense when I say that. I like hobbits."

Anderson smirks. "Clearly by the headbutt she gave him, she had some kind of defense training. Not mention the black eye."

Bryant laughs. "He is going to have one hell of a time giving that report. Don't get me wrong. I know women can kick ass...I watch UFC but for someone so small handing out an ass beating like that to a guy twice if not three times her size, the boys are going to have a field day with him."

Anderson turns to look at me. "Seriously. What happened back there?"

I look at the window and sigh. "I told you. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Okay." I look Anderson square in the eye. "That man had a ghost inside him. It made the man attack me and my date. I actually saved that man's life technically. If I didn't throw him on the other horse, he would be seriously hurt or dead." Bryant pulls over to the side and turns to look at me then him and Anderson look at each other. "What? I told you wouldn't believe…"

"I do." Bryant cuts me off. "I believe you."

Anderson nods in agreement. "Me too. I believe you as well."

"You two seen something...haven't you?" I lean up. "What have you seen?"

"We said too much." Anderson says, clearly her tone says she wants to add more. "Get us to the station Mike." Mike nods and restarts the car. As we drive to the station in silence, Anderson is eyeing me through the rearview mirror. Finally she breaks the silence. "A couple of days ago, we get a call from dispatch that an elderly woman was causing a fuss in her room at the hospital. When we got there, doctors and nurses was trying to calm her down to no avail. She was screaming about seeing her dead son. The hospital staff said she was just having hallucinations, probably cause by her medicine but this woman was sure she saw her dead son. 'I know what I am seeing. I saw my son, Garrett. He was here.' Of course we knew who she was talking about. Garrett Reynolds. Former cop that was accused of murdering two teenage girls. That's when we thought maybe she was just losing it, that she was missing her son or that someone was playing a sick joke. We told the staff we were going to check around the premises, just in case you know? As we check the top floor, that's when we saw him. It was Garrett. He spoke to us, telling us….no….warning us about something was coming. Something bad before disappearing. Later at the station, we told the captain about it and got laughed out the room. Any case, me and Mike here have been on pins and needles since."

I sat in the back, thinking of everything Anderson just said. Now that I think about it when me and Paige first saw Garrett at the meeting, he didn't like happy. In fact, he looked on edge as if he didn't want to be there. Maybe it's possible that Garrett was brought back by force or maybe he's here to protect something. Before I can speak, the car comes to a stop and I notice we reach the station. Before they got out the car to retrieve me, I spoke up. "Maybe Garrett is here to serve and protect. Maybe he didn't stop believing in being a cop...even when the everyone was against him." Bryant and Anderson look at each before exiting the door. The right hand side passenger door opens and Anderson pulls me out. With Bryant on the other side of me, they walk me up to the double doors that lead to the station. When we went into the station, a woman that look in her mid forties, blonde hair and brown eyes smiles at me.

"My my. What did this pretty little thing get nicked for?" She ask, English accent strong.

"This pretty little thing, according to a rather pissed off man, stole and destroyed his carriage, stole his horse and assaulted him. Two of those things we can confirm." Bryant says with a smile on his face.

The woman laugh and shook her head. "So you're the one that man from earlier was raving about. Came in with a bloody nose and all."

Anderson sighs. "I told him to go get checked out."

"Well he didn't. Bleeding all over my desk. Still...for one so small to do so much damage. The boys in the back are going to have a good time with him. Well come on then, let's get you sorted yeah?." She takes me by the forearm and leads me to the back. "Give me your right hand." I give her my hand and she takes my fingerprints.

"Where you from?" I ask her, tilting my head.

"Oh notice my accent eh?" She smiles at me. "Bristol."

"I know Bristol. Got a friend that lives there. Was just there last year. So what brings you here?"

"Well…" She grabs my forearm and leads me to a wall to take my mugshot. "I followed the man I love here. He's teaching at Hollis for a bit then we go back home."

I give a small smile as she takes the first shot then I turn to my right then my left. "How did you get this job exactly? You seem rather nice."

"Oh love, I can get tough when I need to." She laughs as she removes the items out of my pockets. "Seriously, you shouldn't be getting nicked at your age, love. You can't be older than my daughter, Naomi."

"Yeah well, what can you do?" I simply shrug and she laughs.

"Well that's one thing you and my Naomi got in common." She smiles brightly at me.

"Gina. Is she ready?" I hear Byrant's voice.

'Yes Mike. She's ready. Off you go." She pushes me in the direction of Byrant. "Good luck love."

I nod and smile. "Thanks."

Bryant grabs me and leads me to a holding cell. "She's rather nice. A woman like her volunteering here makes no sense. I will tell you this though, whenever someone is getting booked when she is around, they come to the cells with a smile on their face. Something about the woman makes you happy." We reach the cells and he opens one up. "Turn around for me." I turn and he uncuffs me. "Sit tight as we work through as to what's going to happen to you. Since there is no judge around at this time, you might be in here till morning."

He turns to leave but I stop him. "Wait. Bryant?"

He looks at me. "Yeah?"

"Garrett. Was he a good man?"

"He was. Just got an unlucky break. I was proud to serve along side with him." He answers without hesitation. I nod at him and he nods back then leaves. I sigh and sit on the metal bench, thinking of my next move. I can rest a bit easier knowing Wilden was finished but that still left Lyndon and Garrett. However it looks like Garrett might be a friendly. He warned his mother that something big was coming and he looked like he didn't want to be there during the meeting. It was too much to think about to be honest. I was tired and sore and a bit hungry. I take off my jersey and ball it up a bit, using as a pillow and fell asleep on the bench.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly open my eyes and groan. "Sleeping on these things aren't what they use to be." I say to myself. I sit, yawn and stretch. My eyes get adjusted to the room and I notice the cell door was open. "What the hell…" I slowly get to my feet and peek my head out. "Hello?" I can see an officer in the hallway but he wasn't moving. "Hello? Officer?" I wave at him but he still wasn't moving. I exit the room and walk towards the officer. "Well, if you are going to just stand there, I will be just going. You know, criminal and all." I stop in front of him and wave my hand in his face.

"Everyone is frozen." Anderson voice comes out of the blue. She approaches and the frozen officer. "Everyone but us." Bryant joins us.

'It's fucking weird man." Bryant says as he pokes the frozen officer.

"You need to get out." An unfamiliar voice calls out but by the look on Anderson and Bryant's faces, they know who it is.

"Garrett?" Anderson barely whispers.

"You don't have much time. You need to leave. It's coming." Garrett's voice full of worry.

"What's coming Garrett?" Bryant ask, looking around.

"Meet me at the place it all ended for me. Get out of there." Garrett's voice fades away.

"Garrett? Garrett!" Anderson yells out. "What did he means its coming?"

I didn't have to think about it. I know what he was talking about. "Come on. Garrett has giving us time to leave. Where did you guys put my stuff?" They lead me to the room where they store people things.

"Why did he do this? Why does he want you to leave? I don't understand." Anderson asking me as I gather my things.

"Where did he died Anderson? I need to know." I turn on my phone and turn on the program that detects entities.

"He died on a train on Halloween. The train hasn't been used since. In fact...that train is part of a rumor."

"What rumors?" I walk past them as they follow me to the exit.

"According to people, the train moves on its own. No one operating it."

"You sure? Goes on it's own?" I check my phone. No detection yet.

Anderson takes my phone and starts typing something into it. "Here. It's where the train is located. We will meet you there." She hands me my phone back and push me to the exit. "Go."

"I'll be there." I exit the police station and quickly walk away from the station. Once I am out of eye's view of the station, I slow down my pace and pull out my phone to call Paige. "Paige…"

"Sam! Shit! We was worried about you! Hanna told me everything. You okay?" Paige lace with both relief and worry.

"I'm okay Paige. Listen, Garrett…"

"Garrett attacked you as well?"

"No. That's the thing. Garrett just broke me out of jail in a way. He has been giving warnings to people about something coming. He wants to meet at the place he died."

"The train? I was there when it happened. Listen, where are you?"

I stop and look for signs. "Umm...I'm close to a place called The Brew. Wait, Emily works there right?"

"Yes. I know where you are. Stay there." I can hear some commotion in the background. "Hanna wants to speak to you."

Hanna's sleepy voice comes through the phone. "You okay? What happened and why is Paige flying out the house like a bat out of hell?"

I laugh a bit. "Because she is picking me up. Hey...you okay? You sound exhausted."

"I have you to thank for that. I was up half the night telling Paige what happened and the other half I was worried about you."

My heart flutters a bit at that. Hanna was up, worrying about me. "Listen, get some rest. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan to me." She makes kissing noises into the phone before hanging up. As I put my phone in my pocket, Paige rolls up beside me and I hop in.

"You look like shit." Paige says deadpan.

"I feel like it too but like the saying goes, no rest for the wicked."

"Does that include not getting food, taking a hot shower and seeing a beautiful blonde that slept on the couch, worried sick about you?"

"Why did she sleep on the couch?"

"Not the point Sam. I am saying, get some rest first before you dive head first into the next wild thing you got going."

"Alright point taken. Let's go." With that, Paige pulls off and we start the drive back to her place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we walk into Paige's home, coffee hit our noses. "Hanna?" Paige calls out.

"Hanna let me in." A familiar voice calls out. "Thought I make some coffee for you guys." Aria appears out the kitchen area.

"Thanks Aria." Paige smiles at Aria. "Where's Hanna?"

"She's in the bathroom, freshening up." Aria says as I walk and collapse on the couch. "And I wouldn't thank me yet."

"What?" Paige says, confused. We hear noises from the kitchen and a body appears. "Hey Spencer." Paige does a half wave to Spencer. Spencer returns the half wave then looks at me like she is about to say something.

I roll my eyes. Clearly I wasn't in the mood for her at the moment. "Look. It's been a long night Spencer. I really don't…"

"I'm sorry." Spencer cuts me off. "Hanna told me everything." I look at Paige and she shrugs. Spencer catches this but doesn't make a comment about it. "She told me that the man attacked her and you stepped in and help. So thank you." Spencer finishes and was clearly uncomfortable.

"Watching Spencer say sorry to someone that isn't me, Toby, Emily or Aria can be crossed off my bucket list." Hanna says, making everyone turn their heads in her direction. "You see, the Hastings aren't a family that are use to saying sorry." She joins me on the couch and rubs my back. "You look like shit and close to smelling like it."

"Hanna!" Aria reprimands Hanna.

"What? She does." Hanna says with a shrug, still rubbing my back.

I laugh. "It's okay Aria. She's right after all."

Hanna smugly smiles at Aria and Aria rolls her eyes in turn. "See? She agrees." She leans in and kisses my cheek. "Seriously, go shower."

"Hey. It's not like you smell like roses ya know." I turn my nose up at Hanna.

Hanna laughs and gives me another kiss on the cheek. "True but you still close to smelling like shit. Now I am going to go home and get a shower myself." She stands up and walk to the door. "When I get back, we need to continue to talk about stuff. Bye girls." Hanna walks out the door.

"Hey Spencer, join me in the kitchen." Aria tilts her head toward the kitchen.

"Sure." Spencer looks at me again. "Again. I'm sorry and thank you for helping Hanna."

I watch them walk into the kitchen area and I tilt my head at Paige, indicating her to come over to me. "I need to you to watch Emily."

"You think she might get attacked like Hanna did?"

I nod. "I do. In fact, watch out for Aria and Spencer too. I think Bethany is making her move."

"Something I don't get about Bethany. I mean you saw what she I went for her right? She has the power to just appear and disappear. Makes you think we she hasn't attacked us directly."

I sit up and narrow my eyes in thought. Why haven't she attack us directly? Clearly, we are a threat to her. "Because we aren't her endgame. She wants Alison."

"Alison is dead though...right?"

"There are the Alison masks out there plus there are times the girls themselves have 'seen' Alison."

"Right. Emily told me about that. Alison wearing a red coat, pulling them out of a fire."

"Alison being Red Coat is another problem. Red Coat was an entity that was part of A. I destroyed it."

"So you think this Red Coat could be Alison's ghost?"

I sigh. "I don't know. Could be. Which begs the question...why does Bethany want Alison so bad?"

"You heard her. Home wrecker. Alison ruined her life or she claims but you must know what Alison was like."

"I do. Trust me, she's a bitch by all means but this goes beyond hate." I stand up and pace a bit. "I'm starting think it's not Bethany that wants Alison now. I don't think it was ever her."

"You think it's A that wants Alison?"

"Yeah. I think A is the one that wants Alison more. It's just using Bethany to complete its goal."

Paige pulls her hair. "But why? What the hell would A, an entity, would want with a girl, a teenage girl at that?"

"I don't know but I think I know who has a clue. And girls, you can come out of hiding now." Aria and Spencer suddenly appear, confusion plastered on their faces. "Now that you heard all of that, Spencer, I need you to make a call and text the person this address." I toss my phone her way and she almost drops it. "Careful Hastings."

"Yeah." She nods, her face still has a look that she is trying to process everything she overheard.

"Who you got her calling and how the hell know they was listening?" Paige ask.

"You don't do what I do without sensing things…" I simply reply, shrugging.

Paige is about to say something when Spencer comes back in. "She will meet us there." Before I can say anything, Spencer cuts me off. "I am going. Can't stop me."

"I am going too." Aria speaks up.

Paige sighs. "At this rate, might as well bring Emily and Hanna."

I faceplam and sigh. "Fine. Guess that would be easier, keeping on a eye on them wise but could be a bad idea. Be like leading them into a trap if it goes sideways." Suddenly, we hear a knock on the door. Paige goes to answer it. When the guest appeared where we are, I couldn't help but ball up my fist. Brown hair, brown eyes, her fashion sense didn't say nerd anymore. She looks at me and I can tell there are a million things she wants to say. We stare at each other for a minute before I broke the silence.

"Hello….Mona."


	8. Chapter Seven - Origin

Spencer's SUV was packed. Spencer was driving with Aria in the passenger sit. The next roll of seats had Hanna, Emily and Paige. In the back, me and Mona was checking over the equipment. The sound of guns getting cocked was the only noise being made in the car. It was a silent ride. I look up and see Mona looking at me. Thoughts of what happened just an hour ago enter my mind.

"_Hello...Mona." My tone was icy, a bit more than I wanted to be._

"_Hello Samantha. Just like old times." Mona says without skipping a bit._

"_Thought I told Spencer to tell you to meet us there. Why are you here?"_

"_Sam...I know you didn't want to drag them into this. I am shocked you got Paige some equipment as fast as you did."_

"_How did you…"_

"_Come on Sammy. This is me after all. Think I wouldn't keep an eye on you? Believe it or not, I still care about ya. Anyway, I thought…" It was my turn to cut her off. I grab her by collar and slam her against the wall._

"_Care about me?! You had a funny way of showing it!" I tighten my grip on her. "Care enough about me to almost let me get killed by Red Coat?!" _

"_What?" Paige speaks up. "You said you killed Red Coat."_

"_I did but Mona…" I slam her against the wall when I say her name, "wanted to study it. Even if that meant my death."_

"_I wanted to know how Red Coat was a part of A. If you just let me capture it, I could have known more about A." Mona simply replies and places a hand on my left hand. "Look. I don't blame you for being upset with me. Hell, I don't blame you for hating me but I am here to help."_

_I feel a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know the history between you two to tell you how to feel but you did ask me to call her. If you was willing to let her be a part of it, it must mean you have forgiven her a long time ago or you don't have a choice. So let her help us." Spencer calmly says._

_I look at Spencer then back at Mona, her face pleading with me to trust her. I sigh and let her go. "It's a bit of both." I walk away from them and sit on the couch, placing my face in my hands._

"_Thanks Spencer. Can you and the girls grab the stuff out my car? I need to have a private word with Sam." I hear footsteps going out the door before I can feel a shift on the couch. "Sam. I couldn't tell you what I am about to tell you in front of them." Mona whispers. "I know how A got here in the first place."_

_I look at Mona and narrow my eyes. "What you mean how it got here? It's an evil entity."_

"_True but it's not from this world or I should say universe." _

"_What?"_

"_Remember when we first went after A? Remember what happened a week prior?" I do remember. There was a huge surge of spiritual activities happening all over the place. "The girls had something to do with it."_

"_What? How do you know that?" Mona pulls out her phone and shows me a video. In the video, there is a young girl laying in the bed, bandages wrapping her eyes. "Who is this?" _

"_Miss Jenna Marshall?" A voice within the video answer my question. It was a young doctor with an English accent. He appears at her bedside._

"_Yes? Who are you? Where am I?" Jenna asks with panic in her voice. She touches her face then the bandages. "Why can't I see? Why can't I see?!" She starts to thrash in the bed._

"_Please Miss Marshall. Remain calm." The young doctor replies calmly. When Jenna shows no sign of calming down, the doctor removes a syringe from his lab coat and injects Jenna with something. Jenna thrashing comes to a slow end and the video comes to an end._

"_Why…" Mona cuts me off by putting a finger to her lips and the next video starts up. It's Jenna and the young doctor again._

"_Miss Marshall?" The young doctor calmly states._

"_Yes? Who are you?" Jenna barely whispers._

"_I am Dr. Kingston. I have been assigned to you." Kingston replies, checking over a chart._

"_Doctor? Where am I?" _

"_You are a hospital of sorts."_

"_Of sorts?"_

"_Yes. You are at Radley Sanitarium."_

"_Wh..wha...wha…" Jenna could barely get out words. "Why am I here? I'm not crazy!" _

"_Please Miss Marshall. Remain calm." _

_Jenna touches her face then bandages. "Why can't I see? Take these off."_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that." Kingston calmly replies. _

"_Fuck it. I do it myself." Jenna grabs for the bandages._

"_No. You don't want to do that." Kingston grabs for Jenna hands, holding them. "Trust me. You don't want to do that just yet."_

"_Get off me." Jenna voice was coming back in full strength. She somehow pushes Kingston away and pull down the bandages. "What? What's is this?" She feels her face. "I took them off so why can't I see?" Her eyes were wide open but something was off about them. There was a weird green tint to them. "Why can't I see?!" Jenna screams and stumbles about, knocking over the camera and the video ends. The next video starts up with Kingston and Marshall sitting across each other at a table._

"_I'm blind…" Jenna voice cracks and she starts to sob a bit. Kingston pulls out a handkerchief, places in it her right hand and leads that hand to her eyes. She wipes them. "Thank you Dr. Kingston."_

"_Please call me Wren. We will be spending a lot time together so no need to be formal." Kingston smiles and as Jenna sees the smile, returns it but it falters._

"_I'm blind...but why am I here? Why was I sent to Radley? Shouldn't I be at a hospital?"_

"_You don't recall how you became blind?"_

_Jenna rocks back and forth in her chair. Her face lost thought then suddenly she slams her hands on the table. "Them!"_

"_Them?" Kingston looks at a notepad. "Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Alison DiLarurentis?"_

"_Yes! Those bitches did this! They blinded me!" Jenna voice was raising by the second. "Where are they?!"_

"_Please Jenna. Calm down." _

"_Where are they?!" Jenna voice suddenly becomes monstrous and flips over the table. Kingston backs up as orderlies storm the room to subdue Jenna. She fights back, throwing one against the wall and slamming another one against the table she flipped over. More orderlies come into the picture and finally pin Jenna to the ground. "Where are they?! I will kill them!" Kingston moves in and injects something into Jenna neck. "What...did…" Her voice was normal again and her eyes flutter as she tries to fight off whatever Kingston. "Why…" Her eyes finally close and her head drop. Kingston eyes the camera and gives the signal to cut the video. Another video starts up. Jenna is sitting in a chair with a straitjacket on and Kingston is sitting across from her._

"_What happened?" Jenna voice barely gets out of her mouth._

"_You don't remember?" Kingston calmly questions. "You attacked several of the stuff."_

"_What? Did I hurt anyone?" Jenna tone laced with concern._

"_Both have concussions. One has some broken ribs and other one has a broken arm."_

"_Oh God. I'm sorry. I don't remember attacking anyone." Jenna whispers and hangs her head in what I would think is in shame for her actions._

"_You really don't remember?" Kingston ask and when Jenna shakes her head, he makes a note on his notepad. "It seem when I mention the five girls, you became...hostile."_

_She scoffs, still looking at the ground. "The girls….they did this."_

"_That's the matter I want to get to." Kingston pulls a file from the floor and opens it. "When you was found, you was in a ball on the ground, muttering something. Do you remember what lead to this?"_

_Jenna slowly lifts her head and looks in Kingston direction. "I saw them. I saw what they was doing."_

_Kingston looks at the file and places back on the floor. "Tell me in your own words what you saw."_

"_I heard noises coming from next door and went to check it out. That's when I saw the girls circling Alison. Alison was doing something weird in the middle of the circle, laughing and stuff. The others looked nervous as if they didn't want to be there then I saw Alison reach into her pocket and pull out a knife. She said something I didn't understand, maybe it was Latin then she sliced her palm. She just let the blood flow onto the ground while the other girls freaked then suddenly boom!" She says boom loudly causing Kingston to jump. "A green light comes from Alison's hand and she panics, saying she can't believe her grandmother was right. Emily hops up to cover up Alison's hand but Alison flail about, dropping to her knees at the green light started to open up the earth and that's when I heard the noises." _

"_Noises?" Kingston was clearly into the story and so was I. Even Mona was into it, although I know she heard this around._

"_Monstrous noises. Something came from the crack. Something escape."_

"_What do you think escape?"_

"_Something evil. Something that doesn't belong here."_

_I can hear Kingston gulped loudly as if he is listening to a horror story. "What happened next?"_

"_So Alison sees me and hops up to her feet, running towards me, the girls on her tail. You didn't see anything, she says. I ask her what the hell they do. Suddenly Alison grabs me by the face with the green light hand, covering my eyes. I scream out for her to let me go and I can hear the girls pulling Alison away. At the time, I couldn't see anything...just darkness...just like now actually. But Wren...there is something I didn't say to the people that found me. Come closer." _

"_And that was?"_

_Jenna's face falls. "I was something in the darkness…" And the video ends there._

_I look at the phone then Mona. "That's it?"_

"_That's it." Mona simply replies and puts her phone away. "You know what this means right?"_

_I sigh and stand up. "Yeah. It means we get answers."_

"_You two kiss and make up?" Paige jokes as she enters with duffle bags._

"_Yeah. We was worried you two might have killed each other." Aria comes in with Spencer close behind._

"_Damn Mona. How much stuff do you have?" Spencer drops the bags. "You would think we was going to war or something." She looks at us and see neither one of us laughing. "Something I said?"_

_I look at Mona and she looks back at me, nodding her approvement of what I am about to do. "Paige, get Emily and Hanna to come here now. You two…" I point to Aria and Spencer. "Sit down." My tone was icy._

_Paige notices that. "Sam what's going on?"_

"_Paige. Please just do what she ask. You don't want to see her when she gets mad." Mona says, giving me a small pat on the back. Paige is about to call Emily when Emily and Hanna walk into the room. "Ah nevermind. Seems they are already here. Hello Emily. Hello Hanna." She waves to them and confusion is etched into their faces._

"_Mona? What the hell are you doing here?" Emily ask, anger in her voice. _

"_Sit down." I say, tone getting icer by the minute. Hanna tries to approach but I point to the couch. "Both of you...now…" Hanna's face falters and she walks over to the couch. Emily looks to Paige and about to say something but I cut her off. "Emily...couch...now."_

"_Emily, just sit." Paige says, still confused to what's going on. Once Emily sits down, Paige looks at me. "Okay Samantha. What's this about?" _

_I fold my arms across my chest, looking at the girls as I pace a bit back and forth. They was getting a bit uncomfortable. "Jenna Marshall." The girls look between each other, getting even more uncomfortable._

"_Jenna Marshall? I haven't heard that name in forever. She got sent down to Radley. She went crazy...so they say." Paige chimes in but when she sees that Emily won't look her in the face, Paige's face hardens. "Emily?" Emily looks down at her feet._

"_What's the matter Emily? Can't tell Paige what you done?" Mona says with venom. _

"_It wasn't like that." Aria squeaks outs._

"_We thought she was kidding, just trying to scare us." Spencer says, looking to the floor._

"_No one was suppose to get hurt." Hanna adds, looking me dead in the eyes, pleading for me to believe her._

"_We're suppose not to talk about it." Emily barely whispers. "Alison told us…"_

"_Alison told you what?!" Paige lashes out. "What the hell did you guys do?!"_

_Emily's face is crestfallen at this point. All their faces were. "Alison told us a story that her grandmother told her once. About how her bloodline was connect to something called the Fade." I look at Mona and mouth 'The Fade?' Mona simply shakes her head and shrugs. "One night, we made this weird circle in Spencer's backyard…"_

"_Stop for a second." I look around for a piece of paper and pen. When I find it, I place it in front of Emily. "Draw it." Emily takes the pen and slowly starts to draw. It only takes her a minute to draw it. When she is done, she drops the pin and shoves the paper my way, putting a hand on her mouth, on the verge of tears. I take the paper and look at it. I never seen the symbol before in my life. I show Mona and she looks just as confused._

"_We sat around the circle and Alison gets in the middle of the circle and starts chanting __Et sanguis meus aperiant viam ad Fade over and over again." Spencer says. "It's Latin for…"_

"_Let my blood open the pathway to The Fade." Both me and Mona say at the same time._

"_Yeah. It was freaking us out. We told her to stop but she wouldn't. She just laughed."_

"_That's when she reached into her back pocket." Aria speaks up. "And pulled out the knife. It was surreal." Aria takes the piece of paper and draws out the knife. "I never seen anything like it before." I take the paper and show Mona. _

"_I never seen a knife like that before." Mona simply replies._

"_That's when she started the Latin again. This time chanting Videlicet quia ianua Fade sanguis meus. Et sanguis meus viam vestram."_

"_My blood shall spill for the gateway to the Fade. May my blood be your pathway." Mona says quietly. _

"_She sliced her palm. Her fucking palm! She was fucking crazy!" Hanna blurts out, standing up. "She stood there and open her palm, bleeding on the ground. I fucking freaked. We all did."_

"_That's when the cut on Alison's palm started to glow. It was green. It was almost like a mist." Spencer speaks up._

_Aria starts up the story. "Alison panics when she sees this, saying I can't believe my grandmother was right."_

"_I hop to my feet. trying to cover up the wound on her palm but Alison wouldn't stay still." Emily says quietly. "Alison drops to her knees…"_

"_That's when shit got really weird." Hanna injects. "The ground split open. Alison's hand somehow caused some kind of small quake." Hanna suddenly gets quiet. "Oh my God...it was us." She drops to the couch and looks at me. "It was us, wasn't it?" _

"_What was us?" Aria asks._

_Spencer face has the tell she is in deep thought. "Oh my god. It was us. We are the reason it's here."_

_Aria face loses it color. "A is here because of that night."_

_Emily's face becomes more crestfallen. "That hole we saw…"_

"_It wasn't a quake. That was a rift. Alison created a rift. A spiritual rift." Mona says, venom laced her tone. "You bitches opened some kind of pathway."_

_Emily jumps up. "It wasn't us! Alison is the one that did it!"_

_Paige scoff, causing a hurt expression to come on Emily's face. "You don't get it, do you Em? She used you. She used all of you. I may not know as much as Mona and Sam but even I know you been used. If Alison wanted to do this by herself, she could have but she didn't. You know why? Because sounds like to me she couldn't." Paige walks away with Emily chasing after her._

"_She used us to be some kind of beacon." Hanna quietly adds. Hanna was smarter than what people gave her credit for. "The bitch used us a homing beacon for whatever came out of the hole in the ground. I knew I wasn't making it up when I said I heard noises that night."_

_Spencer raises her hand as if she is in school. "So if we were beacons, what happened to whatever else came out that rift?"_

_Aria eyes widen and she covers up her mouth, looking between me and Mona. "When Alison grabbed Jenna...oh my God...Jenna." The girls hung their heads in shame and I couldn't help but shake mine. _

"_So where does this leave us?" Hanna asks quietly, still looking to the floor._

_I look at all three of them, sitting there, completely defeated. In a way, they brought this upon themselves but I couldn't place the blame on them, not all of it. I walk over to Hanna and cup her face. "We go see a man on a train."_

I am brought out my thoughts when the car comes to a stop. "We are here." Spencer calls out.

**A/N: So the whole time I was writing out this chapter, I was playing only one song throughout the writing process. **

**Final Fantasy 8 soundtrack - A Sacrifice **


	9. Chapter Eight - Tracks

We open the trunk to Spencer's SUV and start handing out gear to the girls. Mona oddly enough was prepare for such an event. Each girl got gloves and shoes retro fitted to fight ghosts in their sizes. While Hanna, Paige and Emily got glocks, Spencer and Mona was rocking shotguns. I can tell Paige is still upset with Emily but must have forgiven her already as I watch her give Emily tips on how to handle a gun but Emily shows off that she must know a thing or two about guns already. Doesn't surprise me. Her dad is army after all. Next place I look is at Mona, Hanna and Spencer. As Spencer loads her shotgun, Mona is giving tips to Hanna on how to point and shoot. She looks over to me and smiles, giving a small wave. Although I was just as upset as Paige, I couldn't stay mad at Hanna for long, any of them to be honest. Finally, I look over to Aria and notice she was shadow boxing and throwing some kicks. "Nice form Aria." I say as I approach her."

Aria looks at me and smiles a bit. "Thanks. I been learning self defense ever since all this started." I hold out my glock and she shakes her head. "No thanks. Guns kinda freak me out."

"Aria...I can't let you go in the unarmed. Please take the gun." When she shook her head again, an idea came to my mind. "Hold on." I walk back to the SUV and retrieve my katana, Gōsutosureiyā. As I start to walk to Aria, Mona stops me.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving Aria Gōsutosureiyā." I start to walk again.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Mona stops me once more. "You can't just give her that blade. You know it doesn't just let anyone use it."

"I got a good feeling about Aria. Just trust me." I smile at Mona then walk over to Aria. "Aria, here." I hold out my katana. As Aria is reaching for the katana, it starts to resonate. Aria sees this and steps back from me. "Aria...it's okay." Aria takes a small step forward and takes it out my hands. "Now...take out the blade."

Mona joins us. "I am telling you Sam. It won't let her use it." Aria slowly unsheathes the blade and Mona eyes widen. "Or maybe it would let her use it. How did you know it would let her use it?"

I shrug. "I didn't know. Like I said...I had a good feeling about Aria and Gōsutosureiyā. Aria, give it a swing." Aria starts swiping in the air with precise strikes.

"Well I be damn." Mona crosses her arms and smirks. "Gōsutosureiyā must really like her."

"I didn't know I could even do that." Aria says brightly.

"Now with that settled, everyone has a weapon now." I say, looking at everyone. "Now we just need to get the detection programs on their phones. Mona?" Mona starts typing into her phone and a sec later, the girls phones start to make noises. "That, ladies, is a program that allows you to detect ghosts."

"Why didn't you have this on when we was on that ride from hell?" Hanna pouts.

I roll my eyes but smile to show Hanna I wasn't annoyed. "Because someone wouldn't let me use my phone."

"Excuse me if I was trying to keep technology out of our date." Hanna mutters.

"You went on a date? With Hanna?" Mona ask with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Hanna answers for me.

Mona is about to respond but I cut her off. "Ladies. Focus. The program will allow you to detect ghosts. It will make a beeping noise."

"Kinda like the thing from Alien. Like a motion tracker of sorts." Spencer chimes in.

I point to her. "Exactly so keep an eye on it. Also know this, your guns have salt rounds. Salt…"

"Disperse the ghost but doesn't kill them." Paige injects. "It buys us time."

"Exactly Paige. There is only one weapon we have that can completely kill a ghost." I point to Aria. "And Aria is carrying it."

"A sword can kill ghost?" Emily's tone full with curiosity.

"Gōsutosureiyā can. It's a special blade."

"Gōsutosureiyā? What's that? Japanese?"

"Yes. It means The Ghost Slayer. It can kill ghosts and it's special for another reason. Aria, hand the blade to Spencer." Aria hands the sword to Spencer. "Now try to unsheath the blade." Spencer tries to unsheath the sword but it won't budge.

"What the hell?" Spencer cusses as she tries to take the blade out. "It won't move."

"Let me try." Hanna takes the blade from Spencer and tries her luck but to no avail. "Shit. It really is struck. You gave her a faulty weapon babe."

I laugh. "Think so? Alright, give it to me." Hanna hands me the blade and I try to unsheath myself but the blade won't budge. "What the…" Gōsutosureiyā isn't responding to me anymore. "Aria?" I hand her the blade and she unsheathes it with no problem.

"What the hell? How did she do that?" Hanna asks, mouth agape.

"Seems Gōsutosureiyā has chosen a new wielder." Mona smirks.

"Seems like it." I should be bitter but I am not. The fact that it chose Aria means it wants to protect her. "That's what makes it special. The sword chooses who gets to wield it. It chose Aria."

"But why? Why did it choose me?" Aria asks while she looks at the blade, her eyes glowing.

I was about to say something when we hear a car horn. We look in the direction of the noise and see a black car roll up along side of the SUV. Two bodies step out the vehicle and I waved them over. "Guys, they are here to help us."

"Who are they?" Mona asks as she watches the two approach us.

"Cops."

"The hell? Why are cops here?" Hanna asks with a bitter tone.

"Yeah. Cops aren't exactly friendly with us." Emily chimes in.

"These two are. Garrett spoke to them, plus they was the ones that got me out of the station. They're cool." When they reach us, I hold out my hand. "Bryant." I shake his hand and look at Anderson, taking her hand. "Anderson."

"Lucy. My name is Lucy." She shakes my hands and looks at the girls. "Thought we was here to investigate a train, not fight a war. Why are they here anyway?"

"I didn't want to leave them alone plus I wanted them prepared. Mona, may you give them some salt rounds for their guns?" Mona nods and runs over to the SUV. "You guys won't need live rounds but keep them handy just in case things go sideways." Mona comes back and hands them two clips each.

"Why do we need salt rounds?" Bryant asks.

"Because it does something to ghosts. I googled it." Anderson says with a bit of pride.

"You can find anything on google these days." Emily mutters and Paige smirks.

"Anyway…" I say to shut everyone up. "We will separate into three teams. Paige, you will lead Emily and Bryant."

"Why is a 17 girl leading me?" Bryant tone had annoyance.

"Because she has more experience with this then you. Don't like it, leave."

"She's even hotter when she gets all bossy." Hanna stage whispers to Mona, who smirks.

I glare at Hanna and she does the zipper over the mouth move. "Anyway...Paige, you will lead Emily and Bryant. Your team will check out each car. Mona, you will lead Aria and Spencer. I want you guys to check the front of the train. According to some rumors, the train moves on its own. I want your team in front just in case. Hanna and Lucy will come with me. We will take trail position. Our primary reason for being here is to find and talk to Garrett. He has information that he thinks we need to hear and when a ghost is trying you that, you listen. Anyone that finds him, let me know via walkie talkie." I throw Paige and Mona a walkie talkie. "Channel four." We tune the talkies and check them.

"Just like old times." Mona says, tilting her head up a bit.

I nod. "Just like old times. Alright, let's move." My phone rings and I see I received a text from Tim. "Be careful Sam. We dug up James's grave but it was empty. The body wasn't there." I say to myself.

"Sam...you alright?" Mona asks me.

I put my phone away. "Yeah. Yeah I am okay." With that everyone starts heading to the train. As we are heading the train, the teams are forming up. Emily, Paige and Bryant walk side by side, going over their orders. Aria and Spencer are having a look at Aria's newest weapon. Anderson and Hanna are talking about something, couldn't make it out...shoes? Maybe? I don't know. Maybe it's their way of staying calm. Mona slows down and pulls my arm, forcing me to slow down with her. "What is it?"

"You sure having Hanna with you is a good idea? You tend to draw attention." The expression on her face had worry written all over it.

"Like you don't Mona." I say, trying to light the mood.

"Seriously, switch members. Take Spencer and I will take Hanna. Not too much trouble could happen in front of the train."

"Alright. We can switch members." Mona smiles and runs up to Hanna to tell her. Hanna turns to me and I shrug. She returns the shrugs and keeps walking. Mona then runs up to Spencer to tell her. By the look on her face, Spencer looks confused by the sudden change. She looks at me and like I did with Hanna, I simply shrugged. Spencer regards me for a second but nodding and saying something to Aria. Aria nods and Spencer slows down to catch up with me.

"What's up with the sudden change? Aria and I was going over a good plan."

"Mona made a valid point about something."

"About what?"

"That you both had the shotguns." I lied although it did make sense to have someone that has a shotgun with us.

"Fair point." Spencer says with a shrug. We finally reach the train and Spencer whistles. "I don't remember it being this long. Damn."

"I know right?" Hanna says. "Maybe cars were added?"

"Doesn't make sense though." Emily chimes in. "The train was decommissioned after what happened."

Anderson nods. "True. The train company didn't like the idea of keeping a train that had a murder happen on it in service. Although if you read the blogs, people wanted to get on this thing. Another part of the rumor is that it is haunted."

"Haunted trains, mean spirits, hot chicks with guns, knives and swords….oh yeah...just like old times." Mona quips. "Alright everyone good luck. See you on the other side."

Mona and her team head up to the front of the train. Paige approaches me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Alright. We are going to hit the middle of the train. If things go sideways…"

I put a hand on Paige's shoulder. "We get the hell out of here. Be careful." She nods and heads to the middle of the train with her team. I turn to my team, Spencer and Anderson. "Alright ladies. Let's find us a ghost." We enter the last car of the train and can't see anything. I put the talkie to my mouth. "Mona. Can you get us some light?" As I finish my question, the lights suddenly come on. The train lights up and for a decommissioned train, it was well kept. "Thanks Mona."

"That wasn't me." Mona voice comes in static form.

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" Paige chimes in.

"I mean it wasn't me. We didn't do anything."

"Alright." I cut them both off. "Just keep a look out for Garrett." I put the talkie back into my pocket and look at Anderson. "I'll take point. Anderson, cover our six." She nods and turns her back, pointing her gun. "Spencer, on me." Spencer follows me, shotgun readied as we slowly move through the car. I check my phone and nothing yet.

"The train is completely empty. Nothing is here." Anderson says, pointing her gun into empty seats. "Garrett sent us on a wild goose chase."

Spencer suddenly stops and looks around. "You hear that?"

I stop and listen. Faint music fills my ears. "I hear it."

The talkie buzz with noise. "Guys. I can hear music." Emily's voice comes through the talkie. "Guys...my phone…"

My phone starts to buzz. Dots were appearing to the sides of us, as if they were in the seats. Suddenly we are jolted forward. "What the hell?"

"Umm guys?" Anderson says as she is looking out the window. "We are moving."

Spencer joins her at the window. "Why are we moving?"

"Sam, do you copy?" Mona says, the static making her voice barely hearable. "Spri...tra...w...on...a...on a...spiri...tr…"

"Mona? I didn't get that. What?" I spoke into the talkie. "Say again."

"Gho….ever….b...th...seem...harml…." Paige's voice fill the static.

"Paige? Mona? You guys copy?" I hit the talkie. "Shit. I lost them…" I stop my sentence as I notice ghosts were all around us, looking at us. "Whoa. That is what she was saying."

Spencer looks around. "Are these ghosts? Why aren't they attacking us."

"Mind getting off me love? I might be dead but a knee into my balls still hurt." A ghost spoke to Spencer, causing her to quickly jump up from the seat.

"What the fuck is this?" Anderson questions. "There are dead people all around us."

"You don't look that great yourself hun." A female ghost spoke in a way that indicated she was from the 1930s.

Anderson eyes widen. "She spoke to me…"

"Yes. Back in my day, young people had respect for their elders. They didn't swear and they certain didn't insult people." A male ghost says, wearing an attire that says he died in the late 1800s.

I feel a tug on my pants leg and it's a young boy, looking up at me. "Umm are you alive?"

I smile and ruffle his hair. "Why yes I am. We are alive."

"See?" He says as he looks at a group of children, ranging from the age of seven to ten. "She's alive. All three of them. Thanks lady." He runs over to the group.

Spencer joins me by my side. "They are friendly."

"That's because we are on a spirit track."

Anderson joins us. "What's a spirit track?"

"I can answer that." A familiar voice fills my ears. "It's a train that is full with spirits that are going to various locations. Like the living world, spirits need transportation."

"Sir Donald? Is that you?" I approach the spirit that was talking to us.

"Ah. Young Samantha. Haven't seen you since St. Louis." Sir Donald replies with a smile on his face.

"Wait. You been on one of these before?" Spencer asks me as she slowly approaches me and Sir Donald.

Sir Donald laughs. "No need to fear young lady. No one here will harm you." He smiles as he see Spencer relax a little. "Now young Samantha. What brings you to the Rosewood tracks?"

"Looking for someone. Garrett?"

"Let me check the manifest." A clipboard suddenly appears in his hand. "Garrett….Garrett….ah! There he is. A Garrett Reynolds. Met his end on this very train. He is here. Car number seven."

I smile at Sir Donald. "Thanks." I hold out my hand and he shakes it.

"Not a problem young Samantha. Anything for the girl that helped out the tracks from time to time." He tilts his hat at us and smile. "Enjoy your ride on the tracks."

As we make our way to car seven, spirits of all sorts are looking and talking to us. Spirits as far as the 1400s are here. "This is just so surreal. Some of these ghosts look like they been here for awhile." Spencer says in a tone that says she is actually enjoying the experience.

"Spirit tracks are some of the coolest things ever." I simply reply.

"So you actually ridden a spirit track before?" Anderson questions me.

"Yeah. That's how I met Sir Donald. We helped each other back in St. Louis. I was looking for a deadly spirit and that spirit decided to hide on the spirit track. The spirit threaten to destroy the track so we stopped him together. Been cool ever since."

"Girls normally your age have friends that are...well...alive." Anderson smirks.

"Hello?" The talkie cackles. "Sam? Paige?" Hanna's tone was one of worry.

"Paige here. Finally the damn thing is working again. So get this, we are on a train full of ghosts. That is crazy."

"Paige? Thank God. This is crazy. We are talking to conductor right now. Have you heard from Sam's team?"

"Sam here. You alright Hanna?"

I hear Hanna sigh into the talkie. "We are alright. Mona is talking to the conductor about getting the train to go back to where we started. Any luck finding Garrett?"

"Actually yeah. Car seven. He's there."

"Alright we will meet you there." Paige chimes in.

"Roger that Paige."

"Did you seriously just say roger that? Help me someone, I am falling for a dork." I can't see Hanna but I can tell she is smiling as she says that.

I roll my eyes. "And I am falling for a smartass. Over and out."

"Hey we made it." Spencer points the number above the door. "Car seven." She readies her shotgun as Anderson readies her pistol. "We can't afford any chances."

I nod and go into the car first. Strange. It's empty. I see the far end door open and Paige's team come pouring our, guns drawn. We check seat by seat till I finally found Garrett. "Garrett." Me and Paige had our guns drawn on him as the others looked around.

"You came…" Garrett says in a whisper, wheezing. Something was wrong with him. "All I wanted to do was protect Spencer…"

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" Spencer questions Garrett. She pushes me to the side and grabs Garrett by the collar. "Garrett!"

"You can't let it get Alison...if it does….it's over…" Garrett coughs out.

"Garrett!" Spencer shakes him. "What does it plan on doing with Alison?"

"It plans….to open….the rift…I'm sorry Spencer…." Garrett's hands start to catch on fire. I pull Spencer back as Garrett fades away. I'm sorry Spencer was the last thing that can be heard throughout the air. Suddenly everyone is jolted forward and we all fall.

"What the hell?" Bryant calls out.

"Mona." I speak into the talkie. "What's going on?"

"We are just as surprised as you. The conductor is gone." Mona replies. "And from the looks of it, the passengers are gone too."

I hop up and check the number eight car. Everyone was gone, even Sir Donald. "What the hell?" The train starts moving again but backwards. "Mona, please tell me that was you this time?"

"That I can take credit for. I getting us back to Rosewood. Something doesn't feel right about this." Suddenly I hear gunfire through the talkie. "Hanna! What the hell are you doing?...What do you mean you saw something?...Sam. Hanna says somebody is heading your way. Aria is giving chase."

I hear more gunfire coming from in front of me and a window breaking. "Shit! He's on the roof!" Paige yells out. She tries to climb out through the broken window but Emily stops her.

"Paige! I am not letting you go along plus you can't fit through that window." Emily says to Paige, placing her hands on Paige's shoulders.

"She can't but I can." Aria says, moving over to the window. "I'm not letting him hurt you this time." She climbs out the window giving chase.

"Aria!" Spencer calls out to no avail. "Sam, you have to help her!"

I nod and follow Aria out the broken window but before I can get out the window, Emily stops me. "We put rounds into him but nothing. Please be careful, Nate is a nasty piece of work." Nate? I nod and pull myself to the roof of the car. I see Aria with the blade drawn, trying low to keep balance. The figure in front her was tall and was wearing white tshirt of sorts that had a blood stain on it. It was James, full body. Shit...he's been reanimated.

"I was hoping for Emily or Paige. Instead I get two little girls." James says with a wicked smile. "I guess I could hurt Emily if I took one of you away." He charges at Aria and I dump rounds into his body. He stumbles back and laughs. "Is that suppose to hurt?"

"I bet this does." Aria charges him and slices upward at James. He blocks his face and gets his left arm sliced clean off in the process.

"Little bitch." James grabs Aria with his right hand.

"Aria!" I call out and shoot James in the left leg, causing him to kneel on it. Aria wiggles out of his grab, not before delivering a powerful knee to his face. James stumbles back further but somehow kicks Aria, sending her over the side. "Aria!" I run over to where she was last and look over the side. She is hanging on thanks the blade, which was piercing the side of the train.

"Sam! Watch out!" Aria points up. I turn around and Nate grabs me by the neck, lifting me up off me feet. I kick my legs out but to no effect.

"I never choked the life out of anyone. Wonder if Emily's face will look this good when I choke her out in front of Paige?" James says in my face. I was losing the fight to breath when a shot rings out and I see a bullet hole in James's forehead. He drops me and I coughing, holding my neck. I look to the direction which the shot came from and it's Emily, standing there.

"Help Aria…" I cough out and point to the side where Aria was. Emily rushes over and pulls Aria up. Suddenly James grabs Emily by the neck and slams her against the ground.

"I will send you to hell with me!" James screams out.

"Hey Nate!" I hear Paige's voice. "I'm sending you back to hell first!" I see she is holding a can of hairspray and a lighter. Aria stabs James in the right arm and his grip on Emily loosens just enough for Emily to escape. She crawls over to me and Aria joins us.

"Paige! Now!" Emily screams out. Paige rushes over into range of James and lights the lighter then sprays the contents of the can at James. A line of flames shoot at James, engulfing him. James screams out, flailing around. James falls to the ground and starts crawling over to us. "Goodbye Nate. Stay in hell!" Emily kicks James in the face, sending him off the side of the train and we hear a crunch. The train must have ran over his body.

Paige rushes over to us and checks everyone. "You guys alright?" She checks Emily's neck. "That is going to bruise." Then she checks my neck. "Yours is even worse." The talkies crackle. Mona's voice comes out of them.

"Paige? Sam? Anyone?"

"Paige here. The girls are alright. Nate is finished."

"That's good but we got bigger problems. Get everyone to the engineer's car. I will explain once everyone is here."

Once we get back into the train, we all head to the engineer's car as Mona requested. When reach it, Hanna and Mona are looking at her phone. Hanna looks up. "Holy shit. You guys alright?"

"We're fine. What's going on?" I walk over to them.

"I had Lucus keep an eye on things back at Rosewood while we was on here. He sent me a live link to a newscast." Mona shows me her phone. The rest of the girls gather around.

"We are coming to you live from downtown Rosewood. Something is happening. If you look behind me, there is a green light in the middle of the road…"

"That looks like the hole that Alison opened up that night. A rift." Hanna says, eyes glued to the screen.

"Wait. There is someone standing by it. Someone in a black hoodie." The camera zooms in and the hoodie figure pulls down the hood. It was Bethany but not Bethany. Her eyes are completely red, her skin was gray and blue like veins were all over her face. "It appears to be a young lady." Bethany raises her hand towards the rift then quickly pulls it down. Suddenly things start coming out the rift, appearing all over the area. "Oh my God! Something came out the…" The reporter was cut off by Bethany slicing his throat. The camera falls to the ground and you can see the cameraman fleeing but soon he caught by other spirits and ripped to shreds. We hear screams as the camera shows people running for the lives, cops firing shots before themselves are killed. Suddenly Bethany's face fills the screen.

"Alison…" The voice was monstrous. Bethany's voice was no longer there. "Come out from hiding or more people will die." The feed cuts off.

"Oh my God….oh my God….those people….Erza!" Aria panics. "Erza is still in town!"

"So is Toby!" Spencer cries out. "We have to do something!"

"It wants Alison. Plain and simple." I say, as calm as I can. "So we give it Alison."

"Can't give it Alison. How the hell do we give it a dead girl?!" Anderson screams at me.

"We can and we will."

Paige and Mona look at each other. "Sam...you can't." Paige speaks up.

"She's right." Mona adds. "I know what you are thinking. It's a bad idea."

Everyone looks between us. "What idea?" Hanna asks.

"If I don't do it, more people will die. When we get back to Rosewood, we are handing over Alison." I say, ignoring Hanna's question. "We have no choice."

"What idea?" Hanna gets a little louder.

"Sam you can't do it. You will be pointing yourself in the line of fire. How will you even defeat it?" Mona folds her arms across her chest.

"I'll use 'her'."

Mona's eyes open wider. "No you can't be serious. Sam, that thing nearly killed you last time."

"What are you two talking about?!" Hanna screams out, making me and Mona jump.

I look at Hanna, her face and eyes pleading with me to tell her my plan but if I did, she would only try to stop me. I turn to Mona. "I'm doing it. I'll stop A or die trying."

**A/N: Hoping everyone is enjoying this story. The music used in this chapter at certain scene.**

**Music used during the train ride: The Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks - Overworld Theme**

**Music used during the fight with James: Time Crisis Two soundtrack - Fight on Train**

**Music used during the newscast: Deathnote - Kira's Theme**


	10. Final Chapter - Sins Of The

I open my eyes to see I am in a car and the car is moving. I'm in the passenger seat. "Where am I?" I feel something around my wrists and look down. Handcuffs. "What is this?" I finally look at the driver. "Mona?" What the hell was I doing in the car with her? "What the hell? You finally lost it Mona. Kidnapping? Oh my family's lawyer will a field day with you." I look out the window and gasp at the sight. We were downtown but it look like a battlefield. Buildings and cars were on fire, bodies everywhere. "Okay. This has to be a dream. No a nightmare." I smack myself in the face. "Wake up."

"Can't stomach what you done?" Mona says with a icy tone. "Can't look at what you had brought into the world?"

"What are you talking about?" I didn't do this.

"You." She points at me. "You did this. This was all you doing."

"Oh yeah. Because I burned those buildings and cars. I killed those people." I say with venom in my voice.

"No but you brought the thing that did this into our world. You did this." Mona says deadpan.

"Yeah. How? Huh? How did I do this...loser Mona?" I sneer at her. She slam her brakes and we come to a stop. I see a look in her eye I never seen before and suddenly she reaches out with a hand and slams me into the window, readying her other hand to punch me. I brace myself for a punch but nothing happens. I look into her eyes again and I see remorse, as if she feels bad about what she just did. She lets me go and starts driving again.

"Just shut the hell up Alison." She sneers at me without taking her eyes off the road.

I scoff. "Whatever." After that, the car was silent. As we drove through downtown, I more death and damages done to the city. I turn to Mona and study her face. Her face was stone but her eyes said everything. For whatever reason besides the reasons outside the car, she looks worried. She catches me looking but doesn't say anything. I notice another thing about her eyes. That screamed she was scared...for me. I turn away and stare out the window. "So what is this? Is this hell? Is this what I am fated to end up if I don't 'change my ways'?"

"No. This is Rosewood."

"What happened?"

"Like I said, you brought something into this world with the unwilling help of the girls."

Shit. The girls. "Where are the girls? Where's Emily?" My heart sinks a bit as I think that Emily, my beautiful mermaid, was trapped in this hell.

"The girls are fine. They are with love ones."

I sigh with relief. I may treat the girls like shit here and there but they was the closest thing I had to a true family. "Good. Glad to hear it."

"Whats that? Alison, queen bitch of Rosewood, showing some real emotions?"

"Fuck you Mona. Fucking loser." I huff out. "Why are we here anyway?"

"The thing you let out...it wants you." Mona says with no emotion in her voice.

"What?! What do you mean it wants me?!"

'It killed people on a live newscast. It asked for you. So I am doing it to end this all."

"I don't have a fucking say in this?!"

"No. You don't. I'm handing you over to end the madness that is A."

"What the fuck is an A? This is stupid. Who came up with this plan of handing me over to whatever did this?"

"My friend did. She thought this was the best way to go...although I try to talk her out of it."

"Well your friend is a dumb bitch for suggesting this plan in the first place." I mutter. Mona slams the brakes again and gets out the car. I watch her as she approach my side and swung the car door open, dragging me out by the shirt and slams me into the ground.

"My friend has sacrificed a lot, A LOT, for you to even be here. So kindly shut the fuck up about her!" Mona fires at me before roughly helping me up to my feet. "Hands." I give her my hands reaches into her pockets. The key to the cuffs was in her hand and she undo the cuffs, letting them hit the ground. I rub my wrists as she goes back into her car. My mind is telling my body to run while she is doing that but it won't respond. What the hell is that about? Mona returns with a shotgun strapped to her back and a handgun to her side. Oh shit. She is going to kill me. She also has a what I think is a sword in her hand, still in whatever is holding it. "Here." She holds out the sword for me to grab. Oddly my hands grab the sword and I just stare at it for a minute before looking at Mona. There was the look of worry in her eyes again.

"What is this?" I unsheathe the sword and study it. The blade itself is a crimson red with a black hilt. I look at the blade closer and can see something was etched into the blade itself. This blade had a weird aura about it.

"Eien no yami."

"What is that? Japanese? What does it mean?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's go." Mona pushes me to move.

"Alright alright. I'm going." I start to walk with Mona close behind. "I'm surprised you gave me a weapon." I say, trying to make conversation.

"Shut up Alison and keep your eyes and ears open." Mona spits back at me. I was about to say something when we hear a noise. She grabs me and pulls me behind a car. She points her gun, looking around to see the source of the noise and I peek around the car. My eyes widen as I see three things moving around in a weird motion, as if they was floating. They had only one eye and had a dark brown/black tint to them. From I can see, they also had claws. Mona quickly ducks back down. "Shit. I never seen those before."

"What the hell are they? They don't look human."

"I don't know. I just said I never seen them before in my life." Mona peeks over the car again and points her gun. "When I shoot, run."

"What? Where?"

"To the center of the city. It's waiting for you there."

"You want me to run past whatever the hell those things are?"

"Yes!" Mona barks at me and that gets the attention of those things. "Shit! Cover's blown. Move!" She starts to fire the handgun at the things. They gracefully move around her shots, getting close to use. When she runs out of bullets, she switches over to her shotgun. One of the things get close to me but is blown back by Mona. "Move!" I get and start running. "Shit!" I hear Mona scream out as she slammed against the car. The blade in my hand starts to shake.

"_Use it Alison. We have to help Mona." _What was that? A voice in my head? _"Draw the blade now!"_

"Okay...voice in my head." I take out the blade and run over to where Mona is. The things turn its attention to me as I rush over. With one horizontal swipe, I cut one of them in half. The last one rushes me but I quickly dodge to the left of it, hitting a forward roll and pointing the blade at it. I taunt it, causing to rush me again and slice its arm off. It howls in pain and I slice it in half this time. The things disappear into a green mist and the mist heads to the center of downtown. "Holy shit! I didn't know I can do that!"

"You can't." Mona says, effectively ending my glee. "Come on, we still need to get to the middle of town. Be on guard."

"Umm, you're welcome?!" I spat at Mona as she brushes my shoulder to get by. "Bitch." I mutter to myself as I follow her to the center of the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So why you Mona? Why are you leading me to whatever this thing is?" I say to make talk. Walking in silence was a bit unnerving for me.

"Thought I told you to be quiet." Mona says deadpan.

"Come on. I just want to know how you was chosen over a ton of people that hated me." She stops and looks at me. "Yeah I know I wasn't popular in that sense. So, why you?"

"I drew the winning ticket." She says with no humor in her voice but then she mutters something under her breath and keeps walking.

"What was that?" I ask as I catch up with her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What did you say?" I know what she said but I want to hear her say it out loud.

"I didn't say anything. Let's keep moving. We are almost there." Mona brushes me off and keeps walking. I watch her walk away, what she said playing over in my head. What did she mean by she couldn't let Hanna be the one to lead her here? I shake it off and catch up again to her. As we walk further downtown, the damage to the area gets more brutal. There were bodies everywhere. People were ripped to shreds, some bodies were pulled apart, there were even dead children around. I wanted to throw up. This was beyond fucked up. As we get closer, the air changes. Its heavier and the vibe is bad. I felt this before. It was like the night I...no...can't be. "We must be getting close." Mona says, knocking me out my own thoughts. We move a bit further and we see it. A green crack of sorts floating within the air. Green mist and light was coming from it. The air had a hostile vibe to it. "Holy shit…" Mona says with her mouth hanging up.

"Oh my God. It's like that night…" I remember now. I opened something bad that night. I tricked the girls into thinking it was harmless but to be fair...at the time I thought it was. That story my grandmother told me about how my family was huge in some land called The Tevinter Imperium made me laugh but it made me curious. Well curiosity may have just killed the cat or the whole town of Rosewood. I drop to my knees and look at it. "Mona. Tell me. What did this?"

Before Mona could answer, the things we saw from earlier appear out of nowhere, surrounding us on all sides. I ready the sword as Mona aims her shotgun but something is weird. They aren't attacking us like before. They are simply watching. I look over to Mona and she looks just as confused as I am. We hear footsteps and point our weapons to that direction. A figure appears, wearing a black hoodie. "I believe I can answer your question." The figure spoke and I can hear Mona breath hitch. The voice was familiar to me.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I yell at the hooded figure. The figure slowly pulls down their hoodie and it was my turn for my breath to hitch. I knew the figure. Bethany Young, my hidden stepsister. Her face was just as I remember. Pale with a beautiful complexion, blue eyes and blonde curly hair. She was holding something with her right hand. Look like a black ball of smoke of sorts.

"Impossible!" Mona yells at Bethany. "We saw you! You were…"

"Under complete control?" Bethany smirks. "No my dear. Like I told Paige and that annoying fly, I can control it. I learned from your mistakes."

Mona shakes her head. "What the hell do you mean by that?" She thinks for a second. "Wait...my journals from the time I was in…"

"Exactly. They were...educational. It took me months but I mastered how to control it."

Mona waves off that comment with dramatic flare. "Bullshit! You can't control it. You can't control an entity."

Bethany laughs and there is something evil about it. "True you can't control an entity but you can control something else…"

I look over to at Mona and she is inside her own head, her brows arched as she thinks. "No…" She shakes her head. "It's an entity. It can't be…"

Bethany puts her hand up to stop Mona from talking. "But it is. You been wrong. She was wrong. My dear...you aren't fighting an entity. You been chasing a demon." Bethany uses the hand that as the weird ball in it and places it inside her. She roars out and light blinds us. When I open my eyes, I am lost for words. Bethany was gone and in her place a huge beast with purple skin that looked rough and devilish green eyes.

"Bethany! What have you done?!" I scream at the beast.

"What I have done?" The voice was monstrous, no hint of Bethany's voice. "This was your doing. You brought this demon here. I simply used it to my advantage."

"But why?!" I take a step forward towards whatever Bethany has become.

"Because you destroyed my home! You ruined my family!" She slams her fist into the ground, causing me and Mona to lose our balance. She moves over to me, snarling at me.

"I ruined your family?! You are kidding right?!" I spat back and laughed.

"Alison?! What are the fuck are you doing?!" Mona yells at me. I look at her and smirk before turning my attention back to Bethany.

"How fucking pathetic. Your father couldn't even tell you the truth. I guess I don't blame him when he was the one in the wrong!"

"Shut up!" Bethany roars into my face then she holds her head.

"He never told you how you came to exist did he? He never told you why I was your stepsister or why my mother couldn't even look at you? Huh?!" I was on a venomous roll. "You are product of a night of horror for my mother. She couldn't get rid of you. It was against her religious upbringing."

"No! That's not what happened! My father…"

I cut her off. "Was a rapist. My mother finally broke down one night and told me everything. In turn, I broke down and told the cops."

"No! He wouldn't!" Bethany howls, holding her head. Something was going on. I can sense that Bethany was losing control of whatever this thing was. "Lair!" I see her fist coming towards me so I use the blade to absorb most of the blow but she still sends me flying backwards and my back and head hits a car. I touch the back of my head to check for blood and yup there was some. Mona rushes over to me side and lifts me up. We see Bethany was losing it. Suddenly, electricity shoots from Bethany's fists and it seems to form whips. "I will fucking kill you both!" She brings up the whips and hurls it at us. We dodge the attack in time to see her cut the car in half.

"Tell me you got a plan…" I say to Mona as we get up and ready ourselves for another attack.

"I do not…" Mona says looking around. Those things were coming towards us. As they got closer, Mona blows one back with her shotgun. "There are too many for us to take on!" She says as she blows another one back.

"No shit!" I yell back, slicing three of them in half. I look over to Bethany and she is picking up a car. "Watch out!" I dive on Mona as I see the car fly over our heads.

"Thanks." She mutters as we hear the charge of the whips. "Move!" We roll in different directions as the whips come down, cracking the earth. "We can't win like this! We have no choice! We have to kill Bethany!"

I nod and try to stand up but quickly drop to one knee. I cover my cough with my hand and when I pull it back, blood was covering it. "Mona...I don't feel so good…"

Mona's eyes widen at the sight of me. "Shit shit shit!" She rushes over to me and pulls me up. "We gotta end this soon."

"We're outnumbered." I cough out, more blood hitting the ground.

"Stop talking Sam! We need to get you out of here." Mona says panicking, looking for an exit.

"Why did you just call me Sam? Who's that? And no…" I push her off. "This is my mess." I raise the blade to Bethany. "I gotta fix this." Suddenly I feel a rush of energy hit my body. "I gotta end this." I run full speed at Bethany and she does the same. As I get closer to her I hear a car horn blaring and bam! Bethany gets blind sided by a SUV. I know that SUV. Bodies come flying out the SUV with guns, shooting the things that had us outnumbered before. I'm pull to the side by someone...its her...my beautiful mermaid.

"You alright?" Emily asks me, checking me.

"I'm fine…" I barely get out. "Why are you here?"

"We came to help. By the look of it you guys needed it." We peek out from our hiding spot to see Bethany has moved Spencer's SUV off her and smashes it with a double fist pound into the ground. Spencer, Hanna and Paige are taking shots at her. Bethany covers her face and uses the whips to attack them. Spencer and Hanna are going to be hit but Paige catches the whip with her body and is flung into a window display. "Paige!" Emily calls out.

"Go to her!" I tell Emily. She doesn't want to move so I had to yell more. "Emily! Go! Now!" She stares at me for a second but runs over to where Paige is. With the strength I had left in my body, I pick up my sword and rushes toward Bethany. I hear gunshots ring out as Mona, Hanna and Spencer are giving me cover fire. Even Emily is giving me some form of cover fire from where Paige is lying. With Bethany shielding her face from the bullets, I run at her full speed and lunge the blade as hard as I can into her heart. She howls out as I drive my feet, pushing the blade further into her. Bethany is about to strike back when I see a body tackle her upper section. It's Paige. She tackles her with enough force to make Bethany stumble. When this happens, Emily follows up and Bethany falls on her back. Suddenly Hanna and Mona dive on the right arm and Spencer and Emily dive on the left arm. I take the blade out of her and repeatedly stab at her heart, causing her to howl out in pain. She looks like she is nearly defeated but won't go down, suddenly I hear a warrior's yell and Aria comes crashing down with her blade into Bethany's forehead. The blade goes straight through and Aria turns the blade while it's still inside. Bethany's body starts to go limp, all fight leaving it, all fight leaving her eyes.

"You...you haven't…this isn't the end...you all will die...he comes for you all…" Bethany says before closing her eyes for good and her body disappears into the green mist. When that happens, the rift starts to grow unstable and it crumbles into itself, disappearing for good. All the horrors that came with it are gone as well.

"We...did...it…" I collapse on the ground. The girls rush over to my side. Mona takes the blade out my hand.

"You pushed yourself too hard. I told you this was a bad plan." Mona says with worried throughout her tone.

"We won didn't we?" I chuckle then I look at all the girls. "Girls...my friends...my family." My vision becomes blurry as I wipe the tears away from my eyes. "Spencer...always be the sister I wanted." Spencer nods, holding back tears. I turn to Aria. "Aria...always be that girl that is different." Aria nods as tears fall down her face. I turn to Emily. "Emily...always stay beautiful." Emily sobs into Paige's shoulder. "And Paige...always take care of my beautiful mermaid." Paige nods slowly. I turn to Mona. "Mona...me and you weren't so different...maybe if…" She holds out her hand and nods. Finally I turn to Hanna, who looks like she been through hell. "Hanna...always love her because she loves you." Hanna nods as tears flow down her face. I look to the ground and close my eyes. "Thank you Samantha...for giving me the chance to correct my sins and say goodbye to the girls…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel the mask crack and fall to the ground in pieces. "You are welcome Alison…" I barely whisper before falling forward. I feel arms hold me in place. Someone is stroking my hair and face.

"Welcome back to the world Sam." Hanna greets me as I close my eyes and let darkness overtake me.

**A/N Man...it was rough writing that last part. Even rougher when the song I had playing as I wrote that scene was Unwavering Emotions from the Pokemon Black/White Soundtrack. It has been a blast writing this fic. Last last chapter will be an Epilogue.**

**Music used when Alison and Mona first encounter the things: Ganado 1 - Resident Evil 4 soundtrack**

**Music used when Bethany talks to the girls: Old Friends, New Enemies - Resident Evil 5 soundtrack**

**Music used when the girls fight against Bethany: Wind of Madness - Resident Evil 5 soundtrack**

**Music used when Alison is saying her final goodbyes to the girls: Unwavering Emotions - Pokemon Black/White Soundtrack**


	11. Epilogue

I slowly open my eyes and groan. "How long was I out?" I say out loud, voice hoarse.

"For nine days and ten and half hours." Someone answer my question. I turn my head in the direction of the voice. "Welcome back."

"Thanks Mona." I smile at her and I try to sit up but there is weight on my right arm. I turn to see what was there and my heart flutters at the sight. It was Hanna, curled up against me, holding my right arm.

"She wouldn't leave. No matter how many times I told her I would call her to tell her if anything changed. She just stayed by your side." Mona says with a warm smile on her face. I was going to say something but Mona puts up a hand. "It's okay Sam. She loves you. I can tell. Plus I been out on a date since you been laid up here."

I look around. "Where are we anyway?" My voice was coming back.

"My room. After what had happened, we got you out of there with no fuss. You can thank Lucy and Mike for that. They help us avoid the law and all. Taking you to a hospital would have been a no no so I brought you here. Thank to Lucas, who I would love for you to meet, we got equipment to take care of you. Also I reported in for you. Everyone back at HQ was worried sick about you. Tim is going to have some harsh words for you and I don't blame him."

I just blink my eyes and laugh but stop because it was too painful to laugh. "Ouch that hurt."

"That's what you get." Mona says with a smile but then her face grew serious. "Sam...using Eien no yami for that long was crazy. She nearly killed you...again."

"We won didn't we?"

Mona smirks. "You know, that's what Alison said. Sam...what you did back there...keeping on the mask for as long as you did…

"I know. It was reckless but I felt I had to do it. Alison is truly gone and this way, not only did she get to correct her sins but say goodbye to the girls."

"So that was truly Alison talking through you?" Hanna startles me and Mona. I nod and Hanna forms a small smile on her face. "I guess in the end she really did care about us. Just didn't know how to show it." She cups my face and places her forehead against mine. "We was so worried about you. You have done so much for us in such a short time you been here."

I blush and rub my head, laughing a bit. "It's my job to."

She softly headbutts me. "Yeah right."

"Where are the others?"

"Last time I checked, off cleaning up messes. Seems this was a wake up call to us, that we need to put things right. Speaking of putting things right…" Hanna squeezes my hand, the way you squeeze it when you are about to tell someone something they wouldn't like. "...me and the girls were thinking that we should join your group. To make up for opening up the rift in the first place."

I shake my head. "No way. I don't want you doing this."

"Well too bad. We are doing it anyway. The girls have been already training and now that you are awake, I will start my training soon." I look over to Mona who simply has a smug smile on her face. "Don't look at her." Hanna turns my face to look at her. "We aren't backing down. You guys do good work and we want to help. Seeing you and Mona in action, risking your lives like that for us…"

"I don't want you doing this…." Hanna cuts me off.

"So it's okay that you do it? Okay that I will have to worry about getting that phone call that says, 'Hey your girlfriend is dead. A ghost killed her.' Think I like that idea?"

"Wait a minute...girlfriend?"

She smacks my arm. "Don't change the subject Sam. You can't change any of our minds. We are doing this."

I stare at Hanna for a bit before speaking. "Okay."

"Look, I know you don't...wait...what?"

I laugh a bit. "I said okay. If you really want to do this, then I can't stop you."

"Really?" I nod and she squeals, crushing me in a loving hug. "I promise not to be like you."

"Hey." I say, feigning hurt. "What's wrong being like me?"

"Well babe...I known you for a week or so but I can even tell you come up with bat shit crazy ideas." I give her a pointed look but I start laughing hard then holding my side.

"Ouch. Still hurt to laugh." Suddenly I am engulfed by Hanna. She hugs me tight. "It's okay. Hanna. I am here." I smile at Mona, who's watching us with a smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(One month later)**

I been in Rosewood for a month. Marcus gave me time off from the job, which is rare for someone in my profession but seeing how we stopped a demon from destroying the city and all, I didn't complain. By no means that mean I had actually time off, things have been going down ever since the fight downtown. Like Hanna said, the girls have been training hard to be like me and Mona. Basic combat skills and stuff but as the training went on, we found out the girls had things that they brought to the table. Spencer's smarts was rivaling that of Mona's and together it became clear they would handle the intelligence of the team. Aria's swordplay dramatic improved since that fight. She would be joining the front lines with me and Paige. Paige's gunplay and combat skill got better. Emily's nature to be somewhat of a mother hen lead her to study medicine and other healing techniques. Hanna's detail to fashion has came in handy. She works with Tim and others to make outfits that are not only comfortable to us but can fight other things that go bump in the night. My phone rings and I see the picture of Marcus pop up.

"Samantha." Marcus's voice comes through the phone.

"Hey boss. What's up?"

"It has come to my attention that the girls up there have formed a team. That you and Mona have helped them."

"Sir...I know it's a…"

"A great idea."

"Sir?"

"You been reassigned."

"Huh?"

"I'm sending you something." I get an email to my phone. When I open it and read the content, a huge smile comes across my face.

"Are you serious? But what will she say?"

"It was her idea. You're a young lady. About time you spread those wings of yours. You will do great. I gotta go. Take care Samantha."

"Sir! Wait!"

"Yes Samantha?"

"Can you call me by the nickname you gave me when I was a kid?"

Marcus chuckles. "I thought you didn't like that name."

"I just didn't want people to think…"

"It's okay. I understood then and I still understand now." He sighs into the phone. "Spread those wings...baby girl."

"I will...dad. I love you and send mom my love as well."

"Will do. We both love you Samantha. Good luck."

I hang up and go back to the email, looking at it and grinning. I leave the guest room and run downstair to the other girls. They are huddled over Paige's laptop, clearly something has their attention. I clear my throat and the girls look at me.

"Wow Sam. That is a huge grin you are wearing." Mona quips. "What's up with you?" I toss her my phone and she look at the screen. Her eyes widen and she looks at me then the phone then back at me. "Are you serious?! We're official?!" I nod and she rushes over to me, jumping up and down. "I can't believe it!"

"What's going on?" Aria asks.

"Yeah. What do you mean we are official?" Spencer questions.

"We are now an official unit." I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Wait…" Emily was speaking now. "...does that mean…"

"Holy shit…" Paige says with shocked and awe in her voice.

Hanna jumps up, a huge smile forming on her face. "You said we."

I nod. "I did."

Hanna's smile becomes even bigger and she rushes over to me, giving me a bear hug. "You're not leaving!" The other girls squeal and join in the hug, making us crash into the ground. We are a laughing pile of goofballs. Hanna finally speaks up. "You're not leaving…"

"That I am not." I give her a sly grin and she hugs me once more.


End file.
